Drabbles en alphabet sur Naruto
by Lusaphira
Summary: Quelques passages sur chacun des ninjas, des combats à la vie quotidienne, en passant par les sentiments et les relations. Un chapitre par lettre de l'alphabet, pour savoir anecdotes, ragots publics ou secrets bien gardés.
1. A comme

J'avais envie depuis longtemps d'écrire quelques drabbles sur Naruto, mais je ne savais pas trop quel sujet traiter. Finalement, j'ai choisi de prendre des mots dans l'alphabet et d'imaginer un peu de tout sur nos ninjas favoris.

Voici le résultat, en 26 chapitres. Un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Abruti<strong>

Naruto est un abruti.

Pour ceux qui voient ce gamin gesticulant et braillard, barbouiller de peinture les portraits des vénérables Hokages, l'affirmation précédente est une évidence.

Pour Iruka, cela ne fait que démontrer une nouvelle fois que le blond aimerait qu'on s'intéresse un peu à lui, que l'on lui prodigue un peu d'affection.

Il a honte de l'admettre, mais Iruka sait qu'en ayant longtemps repoussé Naruto – pour une chose dont il n'était ni coupable, ni même au courant – il fait lui-même parti des abrutis de son village.

**Académie**

L'académie shinobi de Konoha est une étape essentielle pour ceux prétendant à devenir ninja.

Comparé aux méthodes extrêmes d'autres villages, elle semble bien douce pour les élèves. Kiri est réputé pour organiser des matchs à mort et Iwa punit violemment chaque élève perdant durant un combat.

En réalité, certaines épreuves à Konoha sont volontairement rendues extrêmement ardues, pour ne garder que les meilleurs éléments, brisant chaque année de nombreux espoirs. Pour les aspirants étant reçus, au moins un tiers seront recalés par les jônins.

Iruka fut le premier à approuver ces stratagèmes. Il sait pertinemment que la moitié des genins, déjà triés parmi les plus aptes à devenir ninja, mourront dans moins de cinq ans.

**Amitié**

Historiquement, l'équipe 7 fut celle qui fournit la majorité des Hokages. Historiquement, elle fut aussi celle marquée par les amitiés les plus profondes, mais aussi les plus brisées.

Sarutobi Hiruzen fit partie d'une des versions de cette mythique équipe. Son amitié avec Shimura Danzô était légendaire, malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. Celui qui est devenu le Sandaïme était rieur, pacifique et bonhomme, alors que l'autre était sombre, belliqueux et rigide.

Jiraiya n'est jamais devenu Hokage, puisqu'il a refusé le poste en faveur de sa coéquipière, mais il en avait le potentiel. Durant sa jeunesse, l'ermite passait des heures avec Orochimaru. Quand ce dernier prétendait étudier de nouveaux jutsus, il espionnait les bains publics en compagnie de son pervers de meilleur ami, "étudiant" l'anatomie féminine avant de fuir éperdument la fureur des femmes, pour finir par s'écrouler de rire une fois essoufflé et à l'abri.

Minato n'était qu'un orphelin, qui n'avait rien de comparable avec Fugaku, l'héritier du clan Uchiha, mais c'est lui qui fut nommé Yondaïme, à force de persévérance et de travail, tandis que l'autre ruminait de sombres projets de coup d'état.

Naruto était le dobe, l'éternel perdant. Son amitié mêlée de rivalité avec Sasuke le poussa à se dépasser pour devenir fort et protéger ses amis, tandis que l'autre ne faisait que songer à sa vengeance, s'enfonçant dans la haine.

A chaque fois, le travail, l'effort et l'ascension d'un des amis finit par entrainer la haine et la jalousie de l'autre qui rompit toute trace de leurs relations.  
>Aujourd'hui, Danzô méprise Sarutobi et cherche à le renverser. Orochimaru n'aspire qu'à l'immortalité et à raser Konoha au passage. Fugaku tenta de prendre le pouvoir, avant de finir décapité par son propre fils. Sasuke sert les intérêts de Madara, cherchant avant tout à détruire son village natal.<p>

Il semble vain de croire que, après la grande dispute de trop, chacun des deux anciens amis pourrait un jour renouer les liens qu'il avait jadis tissés.  
>Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas chacun des deux rivaux de songer avec mélancolie à tous ces bons moments passés ensemble.<p>

**Amour**

On dit que plus un clan est puissant, plus ses membres affichent cette force par un masque d'impassibilité.

Ainsi, les Hyûga gardent une posture raide et ne baissent jamais le regard vers leurs interlocuteurs. Les Uchiha vont encore plus loin, ne se contentant de ne répondre que par onomatopées ou par des gestes de mépris teintés de dégoût.

Pourtant, c'est par amour que certains Uchiha ont fait basculer le sort du monde.

Izuna s'est sacrifié pour Madara, lui offrant des yeux éternels. Ironiquement, la paix venue après cette mort parut vaine pour Madara, qui voulut rayer Konoha des cartes.

Itachi savait que son clan préparait un coup d'état et que Sasuke verrait ainsi les horreurs de la guerre. Itachi refusait que son petit frère, la personne qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, plus que son père ne voyant en lui que l'héritier parfait ou que sa mère trop effacée, ne connaisse une vie pareille. Sasuke ne deviendrait pas un outil sans sentiments, il se le jura et ce, quels que soient les moyens à prendre. Il haïssait tellement les méthodes de son clan, qu'il préféra tous les massacrer.

Lorsque Sasuke comprit que son frère l'avait toujours aimé, il fondit en larmes. Lorsqu'il se reprit, sa haine fut telle qu'il jura de brûler Konoha jusqu'à la dernière pierre.

En fin de compte, les Uchiha qui ont éprouvé un amour si fort, ont toujours fini par éprouver une haine encore plus intense. Amour et haine, quelle ironie pour un clan jugé si impassible.

**Art**

Lorsque Sasori expira, ses dernières pensées ne furent pas pour ses ennemis, ses parents ou même pour son coéquipier.

Ses pensées furent pour son art.

A cet instant, il eut peur d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Lui qui se voulait être l'ultime aboutissement de son art, il n'était pas éternel. Son art ne valait rien, il avait échoué à le démontrer et cette pensée le rongea profondément pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut ramené dans le monde des vivants, il découvrit en Kankurô son digne successeur. Sasori avait finalement compris que la véritable beauté n'était pas de vivre à jamais, mais la véritable éternité de son art résidait dans le fait que ses techniques et ses œuvres traversent les âges.  
>Lorsque son âme fut scellée par le meilleur des marionnettistes, un ninja qui venait de le dépasser, Sasori pouvait partir sans regret.<p>

Même s'il était mort, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour faire vivre son art. Ses techniques existeraient pour l'éternité.


	2. B comme

Bonjour à tous ! La journée d'hier ayant été très prolixe, je poste les drabbles suivants.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour d'autres lettres, je suis prêt à les entendre.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Balai<strong>

Sasuke déteste les balais, presque autant qu'il aime les tomates.

Durant son enfance, lorsqu'il passait le balai chez lui, la longueur de l'opération lui rappelait sa solitude. Il nettoyait de longs couloirs déserts, des couloirs vides dont il semblait ne pas pouvoir voir le bout. A chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce, il se souvenait de tout ce sang qui avait souillé sa demeure. En entrant dans le salon pour enlever la poussière, il revoyait encore et encore le massacre, en particulier cette scène atroce ou Itachi assassinait sa propre mère, avant de ranger son katana.

Sasuke déteste les balais, exception faite lorsque Sakura passe un petit coup en agitant le postérieur avec une démarche aguichante.

Sasuke déteste les balais, surtout quand sa femme, qui en a assez d'être féminine en nettoyant le sol, lui passe le balai en lui ordonnant de nettoyer – et gare à toi si ce n'est pas bien fait – le reste de la maison.

Oui, dans ce cas là, Sasuke déteste les balais.

**Belle**

Une femme se doit d'être belle pour plaire à son mari.

La plupart des jeunes kunoïchis à l'académie sont plus attirées par leur miroir que par les terrains d'entraînement.

Lorsqu'elles grandissent, on les aperçoit souvent tenter de montrer leur beauté, comme pour compenser une certaine rudesse.

Tenten sait qu'elle n'a rien d'une beauté. Son visage est légèrement carré, les faibles ombres portées par son petit nez accentuent trop peu la profondeur de ses yeux si communs. Ses deux chignons montrent l'absence de soins portés envers ses cheveux rêches et courts. Ses mains sont calleuses et ses ongles sont trop courts et trop abimés pour que l'on en apprécie le contact. Ses jambes musclées sont moins gracieuses que celles de toutes ces femmes qui soulignent leur finesse par de longs bas de soie. Le reste de son corps est caché par d'amples vêtements, comme si elle craignait de le montrer.

Pourtant, Tenten est parfaitement satisfaite de son corps de guerrière. Elle est loin d'être une beauté, mais au moins, elle est sure de ne jamais avoir à jouer la catin ou la courtisane, de devoir coucher avec un homme qui pourrait être son grand père, juste pour obtenir quelques renseignements.

**Bibliothèque**

Pour un jeune ninja, la bibliothèque est une étape incontournable, permettant de se cultiver, de se spécialiser dans les arcanes shinobis et de découvrir de nouveaux jutsus.

Ainsi, tous les plus grands ninjas ont leur bibliothèque personnelle, considérée comme un héritage. Sarutobi Hiruzen y conservait également sa collections de livres érotiques, Hyûga Hiashi camouflait le secret du sceau de l'oiseau en cage et Orochimaru ne ratait jamais une occasion d'ajouter de nouveaux jutsus à sa collection.

Pourtant, Naruto n'a jamais mis un pied dans une bibliothèque. La moitié de ce qu'il a appris, il le doit à ses maîtres. Il est un héritage vivant de la volonté du Shodaïme, du Sandaïme, de son père, de Jiraiya ou de Nagato. Toutes ses autres connaissances, il le doit à ses expériences et à ses propres œuvres.

**Bijuu**

On sait que les neuf démons à queue sont des monstres terrifiants, dotés de réserves de chakra démentielles, leur permettant de raser des montagnes et de soulever des tsunamis s'il le désirent.

On croit souvent - à tort- que le simple fait de porter un de ces démons transforme également l'hote en monstre. Après tout, cette idée est renforcée par le fait que la moitié des jinchûrikis ont fini par devenir cinglés.

On suppose que ces créatures de chakra maléfique n'ont peur de rien, que les seuls sentiments qu'ils éprouvent sont une haine et une soif de sang impossible à satisfaire.

On se trompe.

A chaque fois que l'Akatsuki a extrait un des bijû, celui-ci a éprouvé la douleur, mais aussi la peur. Peur de perdre un porteur auquel on finit par s'attacher, faute d'autre lien, mais surtout peur de disparaître, de voir sa conscience dissipée pour ressusciter le Jûbi.

**Blatte**

Une blatte peut survivre neuf jours sans sa tête.

Une blatte peut retenir sa respiration pendant 45 minutes.

Une blatte peut s'abstenir de manger pendant un mois.

Une blatte peut pondre près de 320 œufs en une seule ponte.

Une blatte peut résister à des maladies graves comme la peste, le staphylocoque doré ou la lèpre.

Face à ces bestioles qui pullulent et qui prolifèrent, de nombreux civils font appel aux Aburame pour régler définitivement le problème de ces cafards envahisseurs.

Les Aburame aiment les blattes. Non seulement elles les protègent de nombreuses infections, mais elles leur rapportent un sacré paquet d'argent.

Par contre, il serait bon que certains membres du clan privés d'argent de poche n'aillent pas répandre quelques colonies afin d'être engagé au noir pour arrondir les fins de mois.


	3. C comme

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste la suite de ces drabbles, étant donné que j'y ai passé un bon moment. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont toujours autant.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou a faire des suggestions, c'est avec plaisir que je les lirais.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Cadeau<strong>

Les petites filles ont toujours adoré imiter leurs ainées.

A Suna, la jeune Sabaku no Temari était littéralement fascinée par les magnifiques éventails nacrés, ces merveilles d'orfèvrerie, finement sculptées dans les bois nobles et décorées de soie fine, ces éventails que les splendides et élégantes geishas utilisaient pour masquer leur visage.

Aussi, lorsque Baki-sensei lui offrit un petit éventail pour son anniversaire, elle fut enchantée. Malheureusement, le frêle objet n'était guère utile entre les mains d'une kunoichi et il finit rapidement comme objet de décoration sur une étagère.

L'immense intérêt de Temari pour cet objet n'a jamais changé, de cet outil qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir. La seule différence avec sa jeunesse réside désormais dans la taille monstrueuse de son éventail d'acier et de toile, qu'elle utilise pour lancer ses violentes bourrasques de vent.

**Ciel**

Shikamaru aime bien regarder le ciel.

A l'aurore, lorsque le bleu sombre fait place à l'orange, il voit le commencement d'une nouvelle journée radieuse, promesse de changements et ou tous les espoirs semblent possibles.

A midi, lorsque les nuages passent avec nonchalence, il voit l'écoulement du temps qui passe, imperturbable et calme, faisant abstraction de toute cette agitation galère.

Le soir, lorsque les volutes violacés s'estompent, il voit qu'une autre journée tellement unique vient de s'achever, qu'il est temps de profiter de la nuit pour réfléchir et d'attendre un lendemain qui sera aussi porteur d'espoir.

La nuit, il voit la lune, ce fléau de l'humanité. Il ne peut réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il pense à ce qui est caché dans cet astre. Il ne peut en faire abstraction, pas depuis qu'il a vu le corps de l'abomination combattre aux cotés de Madara.

Pourtant, il n'a pas peur.

La légère brise qui agite ses cheveux lui rappelle Temari.

**Code**

Lorsqu'il reçoit des messages de Konohamaru ou de Kakashi, Naruto prie tous les kamis qui lui viennent à l'esprit, pour que ces messages ne soient pas codés.

A chaque fois, il doit alors fouiller dans la bibliothèque d'ero-sennin pour trouver le bon livre et déchiffrer le message.

Franchement, il n'avait pas besoins de tels pervers comme espions. Ils connaissent au mot près chacun des romans de Jiraiya.

Alors quand il reçoit un message, il n'a plus qu'à ouvrir le livre en question.

C'est juste un peu problématique lorsque sa femme lui rend une visite surprise et le surprend en train de lire une de ces cochonneries au lieu de travailler.

**Combat**

Pour un ninja, le combat semble évident. Aucun shinobi ne peut se targuer d'avoir affronté tous ses ennemis en ne se servant uniquement que de sa parole. Lors d'un affrontement, la règle est souvent simple. Tuer ou être tué. On se salit les mains pour son pays, parfois sans même savoir pourquoi, obéissant même si les ordres sont abjects.

Pour un samouraï, le combat est essentiel. En se battant pour une cause, ils se donnent une raison de vivre. Malgré leur code de l'honneur, ils se doivent de lutter et de se salir les mains.

En fin de compte, tout le monde se bat. La vie dans le monde shinobi est une lutte perpétuelle pour la survie, ou chaque humain doit savoir combattre. Telle est la nature humaine et jamais elle ne changera, tant que les ninjas existeront tels quels. Tant que le combat existera, la guerre et la souffrance existeront.

C'est face à ce constat que Nagato décida de fonder l'Akatsuki.

**Cramoisi**

Comme ceux de tout porteur du Sharingan, les yeux d'Itachi sont d'une splendide couleur cramoisie.

Lorsque Kisame regarde ces prunelles ardentes et inexpressives, il ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier cette couleur.

Ca lui rappelle le bon temps à Kiri, ou il pouvait massacrer des chunins lors de ses duels, faire couler le sang de ses ennemis à flots sans avoir à partir en mission ou à quitter son village.

Lorsqu'il regarde Itachi, Kisame se sent nostalgique. Ces yeux si brillants, si profonds sont semblables à un lac de sang.

Kisame aime bien être avec Itachi, ça lui rappelle d'agréables souvenirs.


	4. D comme

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs.

Voici la suite de mes drabbles qui est enfin arrivée. N'hésitez pas si vous voulez voir apparaître un personnage, un mot, j'essayerais de me débrouiller avec.

Profitez bien de cette nouvelle lettre.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Déprime<strong>

Lorsque les équipes d'aspirants sont enfin confiées à leur jônin-sensei, Sarutobi convoque tous les jônins dans son bureau pour une réunion spéciale.

Il réfléchit longuement aux stratégies à adopter pour équilibrer du mieux possibles les équipes, ainsi que pour trouver un enseignant qui pourra convenir à tous et aider les nouveaux à devenir des shinobis accomplis.

En ce jour si important, toutes les personnes ayant le grade de jônins à Konoha se préparent des heures à l'avance, sauf Kakashi qui arrive pile à l'heure, avant de se réunir dans le bureau de l'Hokage, attendant de savoir son jugement.

Tous les personnes concernées sont là.

Toutes sauf une.

Dans son lit, noyée dans l'ombre, Anko ne prend même pas la peine de s'habiller. Elle passe la journée à descendre des litres de saké et à laisser ses larmes couler.

Elle sait très bien que personne ne voudra de « la putain de traitresse » comme sensei. Elle sait parfaitement l'esclandre que ça fera, si jamais une équipe était confiée à « la salope d'Orochimaru ».

**Déserteur**

Un ninja qui déserte est indigne de tout.

Il ne mérite aucun respect, aucune pitié, aucun honneur et aucune aide.

Pourtant, le seul fait de déserter est un sacrifice, une renonciation.

Le sacrifice, protéger la paix en agissant dans l'ombre. C'était l'idéal de Shisui Uchiha.

Pour Itachi, déserter à été un honneur.

**Destin**

Rien ne peut être modifié, car tout est déjà écrit.

Lorsque Naruto entendit Neji déblatérer sur l'inéluctable fatalité, sur ce destin qu'on ne pouvait modifier, il fit ravaler ses paroles au Hyûga. Il lui montra, coups de poing à l'appui, que rien ne résistait devant la détermination et la volonté, certainement pas ce destin auquel il ne croyait pas.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il affronta Sasuke à la vallée de la fin, lorsque l'héritier de la volonté du feu, portée par Senju Hashirama lutta à mort contre l'héritier de la haine d'Uchiha Madara, il dut reconnaître que le destin avait bien son mot à dire.

Rien, pas même la détermination de Naruto, ne pouvait s'affranchir d'une lutte prévue depuis la mort du Rikudô-sennin. La lutte entre les deux amis était inéluctable, comme le fut celle des fils du Rikudô et comme le fut celle des fondateurs de Konoha.

**Destruction**

Ce monde est pourri.

Tellement pourri qu'il ne peut plus être sauvé par les hommes actuels.

Il faut qu'une personne guide l'humanité vers un nouveau futur. Un homme si puissant qu'il deviendra le dieu de ce nouveau monde.

Le monde est sur le point de changer. Il allait connaître le châtiment de Dieu.

Nagato n'aura aucun remords. Ce n'est que quand des millions d'êtres hurleront de douleur que le monde pourra changer et que la paix existera enfin.

Oui, ils connaîtront l'ultime pouvoir de Dieu. La destruction.

**Détermination**

Le plus dangereux des ennemis, ce n'est pas celui qui possède la plus grande force. C'est celui qui est le plus déterminé.

Lorsque Naruto affronta Madara, la volonté de vaincre était clairement affichée dans les yeux des deux hommes.

Ils avaient tout deux le Rinnegan, cherchant tous les deux à amener la paix au monde.

Pourtant, Naruto triompha.

Il n'avait pas l'expérience de Madara, il n'avait pas les six corps de Pain, il n'avait pas le Gedo Mazô.

Il avait ses amis. Il avait ses rêves. Il avait ses espoirs et il savait que tous avaient foi en lui.


	5. E comme

Salut à tous les lecteurs et merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !

Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragement.

Allez, sans plus tarder, je poste la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Embuscade<strong>

Lorsqu'un shinobi tombe dans une embuscade, qu'il est à cours d'énergie et qu'il n'a plus la possibilité de regagner des alliés, le code shinobi conseille en dernier recours de se rendre, plutôt que de mourir inutilement.

Lorsque Kushina Uzumaki fut cernée par des ninjas du pays de Kumo, elle appliqua - pour son plus grand désespoir - ce principe et décida de se rendre.

Elle savait que la condition de prisonnier de guerre n'était pas facile, qu'elle risquait de passer beaucoup de temps dans une cellule loin des siens, mais la vie d'un shinobi est précieuse et elle ne voulait pas gâcher inutilement la sienne.

Lorsqu'il apprit la capture de Kushina, Minato sentit son sang bouillir. Il la chercha, suivant les longs cheveux roux qu'elle laissait comme piste, avant de finir par massacrer sans pitié tous les ninjas de Kumo.

Lorsqu'il vit Kushina, son cœur s'emballa. Elle était affamée et éreintée, ses poignets étaient sciés par la corde, mais elle était vivante. Cela le soulagea et au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Cette épreuve les avaient soudés davantage et ils célébrèrent leurs noces moins d'un mois plus tard.

Minato avait alors l'impression que leur bonheur serait éternel.

**Ennemi**

Le type d'en face qui veut vous tuer, c'est généralement l'ennemi.

Pour un ninja, tout ce qui vous approche est un ennemi potentiel. Shinobi d'un autre pays, espion, mercenaire, nukenin … tout est une menace potentielle.

Pourtant, il y a un ennemi encore plus dangereux. C'est soi même. Si l'on ne connaît pas ses faiblesses, alors on se met en danger et on met ses camarades en danger. Ne pas écouter son corps éreinté, c'est aussi se mettre en danger inutilement.

Pour Naruto, ce n'est pas un problème. Il ne se soucie pas de son corps, parce qu'il a une réserve inépuisable de chakra.

Cet avantage que Naruto possède est contrebalancé par le fait que celui qui lui donne du chakra, c'est son plus grand ennemi. Celui qui peut émerger en profitant de son plus grand point faible. Naruto sait que ses amis sont son point faible, qu'il doit garde sa haine contenue, car Kyûbi n'attend que ça.

Pour Naruto, son pire ennemi, ce sont ses sentiments.

**Equipe**

Kakuzu et Hidan se détestent.

L'un est un fanatique religieux masochiste, l'autre est un athée matérialiste.

Pourtant, derrière leurs disputes continuelles, ils savent qu'ils ne changeraient pas de binôme pour rien au monde.

Pour un nukenin, le fait que l'autre soit immortel, qu'il ne vous abandonnera jamais, a quelque chose de rassurant.

**Ermite**

Dans la série des ermites, on connaît particulièrement le grand Jiraiya, convocateur des batraciens, qui réside souvent au mont Myôboku, le village des crapauds.

Ce qui fait de lui un ermite, ce n'est pas son errance et sa capacité à ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit, c'est le fait qu'il passe souvent ses nuits seules – sauf s'il ramène une fille bien plus jeune dans son lit – ou qu'il erre sans personne pour marcher à ses cotés.

Si vous voulez trouver un ermite sans quitter Konoha, c'est possible. Il vous suffit de descendre dans les cellules et de frapper à la porte d'Ibiki Morino. Il est souvent seul – ses subordonnés nerveux cherchant à rester loin de lui – et ne quitte presque jamais son bureau souterrain.

Par contre, c'est à vos risques et périls. Il lui arrive également de ramener de temps à autres une fille dans son lit, mais celle-ci à les cheveux violets et une fâcheuse tendance à lancer de gros serpents contre ses ennemis.

**Etrange**

Lorsque Deidara fut forcé d'intégrer l'Akatsuki, il se demanda s'il serait encore rejeté.

Avec ses bouches dans chaque main, il était considéré comme un monstre de foire à Iwa. Déjà qu'il était détesté et qu'il était quotidiennement victimes de railleries à cause de ses étranges mains, il n'avait pas forcément envie de revivre ça.

Lorsqu'il fit connaissance avec les autres membres du groupe, il se sentit soulagé.

Entre un glaçon aux yeux rouges, un requin, une plante, un pantin, un zombie, un immortel, un punk et une fana d'origamis, il se sentit brusquement intégré.

Au moins, il n'était pas vu comme quelqu'un d'étrange, puisque ici, la bizarrerie semblait être la norme.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Deidara se sentit chez lui.


	6. F comme

Salut à tous !

Voici la lettre suivante, qui est enfin arrivée.

Pour Maiko Blue, vu que ces drabbles étaient déjà écrits, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta requête. Tu trouveras cependant Gai dans la série suivante, promis !

Sinon, il y a un mot sur lequel je me suis un peu étendu.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Famille<strong>

Orochimaru n'a pas de famille.

Ses parents sont morts pendant qu'il était jeune et il n'avait presque plus aucun souvenir, juste une simple image dans un cadre. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'imaginer ses parents, son cœur se serrait et ses yeux brûlaient de chagrin.

Sarutobi, qu'il a considéré comme un père l'a trahi, lui préférant un autre orphelin comme successeur. Cette abominable acte a été ressenti comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

Tsunade et Jiraiya ont jadis considéré Orochimaru comme un frère, avant de le désapprouver pour toutes ses expériences horribles. Il s'est senti blessé par ce rejet auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

A Oto, il considère ses élèves comme de simples pions sacrifiables à volonté. Il ne s'attachera jamais à aucun d'entre eux. Il n'éprouvera jamais aucun sentiment, il ne pensera qu'à lui-même.

Orochimaru n'a pas de famille. Pour lui, c'est désormais une bonne chose. Une famille, quelle mièvrerie. Cala ne sert qu'à faire souffrir et à le ralentir dans sa route pour l'immortalité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il meurt, Orochimaru espère sincèrement retrouver sa famille.

**Fidélité**

Kabuto est un traître.

A Konoha, tout le monde voit cet ancien ninja médiocre comme un sale rat, un fouineur vicieux et lâche. Il a abandonné son village natal, ce village qui l'a aidé et l'a formé.

Pour Sasori, Kabuto n'est qu'un pantin à son service. C'est un être sans honneur et sans fidélité, qui ne sert personne si ça ne lui apporte rien.

Kabuto s'en fiche. Il est fier de servir Orochimaru.

Pour lui, Orochimaru est la seule personne envers qui il sera fidèle, la seule personne qu'il servira sincèrement et sans arrières pensées.

Kabuto est d'une dévotion sans faille, parce que le sannin est la seule personne qui compte pour lui.

**Fièvre**

Les Uchiha sont des spécialistes de l'élément katon.

Entre les boules de feu, les oiseaux, les dragons et les flammes noires, ils sont incontestablement doués dans cet art.

Pourtant, chaque hiver, la moitié d'entre eux reste cloué au lit, la goutte au nez et claquant des dents.

Les autres sortent avec de grosses écharpes et les chandails.

Un hiver, Itachi, qui avait pourtant 40°C de fièvre, n'hésita pas à aller chercher des médicaments, bravant le froid, pour soigner Sasuke. Quand il vit Sasuke grelotter, il alluma lui-même un brasero à coup de katon, malgré sa migraine qui lui vrillait l'esprit.

**Fleurs**

Ino aime les fleurs, au point d'avoir fini par en faire le centre de sa vie.

Elle qui est devenue ninja, juste pour suivre la voie de son père et pour l'honneur du clan, a préféré mourir comme simple fleuriste.

Lorsqu'elle a demandé à être radiée des listes des ninjas, l'incrédulité se lut sur la plupart des visages. Pourquoi la talentueuse Yamanaka voudrait-elle redevenir un simple civil ?

Lorsqu'elle décède, âgée d'environ quatre vingt ans, entourée de ses fils et de ses petits enfants dont les bras sont chargés de fleurs, elle sourit face à ce spectacle, convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Elle n'a peut être pas eu une vie palpitante, mais elle n'a pas fini comme ses coéquipiers. A l'exception de son amie Sakura, du vieux Rokudaïme Hokage et de sa femme, tous les autres ninjas de sa génération sont morts depuis des lustres.

Et c'est elle qui a vendu les fleurs posées sur leurs tombes.

**Folie**

On le sait peu, mais de tous les genins de la promotion de Naruto, le plus dangereux n'est pas celui qu'on croit.

Ce n'est pas Naruto, le détenteur de Kyûbi. Ce n'est pas Sasuke dont la haine rend la fidélité très incertaine. Ce n'est pas Shikamaru et son intelligence égalant celle d'Orochimaru. Ce n'est pas Shino dont les insectes peuvent venir à bout de n'importe quoi.

Le véritable danger réside derrière le sourire d'Haruno Sakura.

Au fond de la jeune femme, existe une terrifiante personnalité qui ne craint rien, ni personne.

Inner-Sakura représente tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais dans la jeune femme, combiné à un machiavélisme redoutable et un talent inégalable pour manipuler celle qui le retient prisonnière dans son subconscient.

Sakura eut beau dresser des barrières mentales pour se protéger, Inner revenait toujours.

A l'école, Sakura était la cible des quolibets d'Amy et de sa bande. Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle en pleurant, l'_autre_ prit le relais. Le lendemain, sur le chemin de l'école, Amy découvrit son petit chien pendu à un arbre par les boyaux. Le message fut suffisamment explicite pour qu'elle se tienne loin de Sakura et qu'elle cesse de se moquer du front de la fille aux cheveux roses.

Inner-Sakura ressurgissait de façon pragmatique, poussant Sakura à devenir plus forte. Plus Sakura était déterminée à prouver sa valeur, plus sa colère et sa haine s'accumulaient. L'_autre _jubilait, attendant patiemment que les épreuves brisent davantage sa geôlière. Après tout, elle était une part essentielle, sinon Sakura n'aurait pas pu résister à Ino.

La fuite de Sasuke et le départ de Naruto commencèrent à fragiliser ses défenses. Si l'entraînement de Tsunade lui rendit confiance, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

L'une des missions assignée durant le conseil des Kages fut le point de rupture.

Elle avait tout raté sur ce coup. Elle avait échoué à tuer Sasuke, elle avait fait échouer une mission, elle était incapable de sortir sa maîtresse du coma. Elle voyait bien les regards emplis de dégoût que lui lançaient Saï et les autres, elle voyait bien la lueur de déception dans les yeux de Kakashi-sensei, elle savait bien qu'elle était faible et inutile.

Lorsque Naruto partit ave Bee pour s'entraîner, il ne lui adressa pas un mot, il ne vint même pas la voir.

Elle prit conscience de n'être qu'un poids mort, d'être resté le boulet tant décrié.

- _Ca fait mal, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Lorsqu'elle se trouva seule dans son lit, elle pleura tellement qu'elle n'eut même plus la force ou l'envie de contenir Inner-Sakura. Ses barrières mentales furent fracassées et elle laissa place à sa double personnalité. Une fois libre et en pleine possession du corps de la kunoichi, l'ombre décida de montrer sa puissance.

Sakura s'en fichait. Son double venait régulièrement lui parler, la serrer contre elle et lui prodiguer un peu d'affection et Sakura se laissait noyer par l'influence de l'_autre._

En disparaissant silencieusement, celle qui contrôlait désormais le corps de Sakura jura de ne plus jamais être faible.

Inner-Sakura exulta, riant comme une démente. Sa malveillance, son don de manipulation et sa cruauté lui permirent de discuter à égal avec Madara et Kabuto. Après tout, leurs ambitions étaient si démesurées qu'elles s'accordaient pleinement avec sa folie. Elle trouva même le raisonnement de Madara logique, car sa haine était si semblable à l'aura du grand Uchiha.

Une chose est sûre, malgré tous les carnages qu'elle a pu faire, malgré tous les déchaînements de violence, il y a une image qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Ce fut la tête de ses anciens amis lorsqu'ils la découvrirent avec son bandeau rayé et sa cape noire ornée de nuages rouges.

Haruno Sakura était désormais vaincue par sa folie.

De même que Naruto sauva Sasuke, ce fut Ino qui aida son amie d'enfance, en lui fracassant la moitié des os au passage et en s'introduisant de force dans son esprit dément.


	7. G comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de ces drabbles, que je poste enfin.

Maiko Blue m'avait demandé quelque chose sur la fougue de la jeunesse de Gaï, c'est chose faite.

J'espère que ces drabbles vous plairont.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et aux review.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaieté<strong>

Lorsque l'on voit Maito Gaï passer dans une rue, il n'est pas difficile à remarquer.

Bien que son look soit ridicule et farfelu, il faut bien reconnaître qu'il est l'un des plus puissants maître en taijutsu du monde. En plus de ça, il est doté d'une vitalité extrême et d'une endurance redoutable, à la hauteur de son exubérance.

Même s'il lance des défis ridicules et qu'il perd, il se fixe toujours un nouvel objectif pour se dépasser et il ne perd jamais son sourire.

Contrairement à Anko qui boit pour oublier ou à Kakashi qui passe des heures devant le nom d'Obito, le fauve de jade est toujours gai.

Ca, c'est à cause de Rock Lee. Le jeune homme lui voue une telle admiration, il l'adule et il l'idolâtre tellement, que Gaï sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de décevoir son élève.

Gaï est comme un père pour Lee, il est celui qui le pousse à se dépasser et à se battre. Il est celui qui le soutient et qui le pousse à devenir un grand ninja. Il est celui qui l'encourage et le félicite lorsqu'il réussit quelque chose d'entrepris.

Gaï sera toujours actif avec son grand sourire, parce qu'il sait que son élève préféré à besoin de cette gaieté autour de lui.

**Garde**

Pour un ninja comme Izumo, la tache habituelle consiste à garder la porte.

C'est un boulot pénible, il faut toujours se soucier de chaque détail. Les rondes autour des murailles de Konoha, les quarts sur les murs à guetter l'ennemi.

A force, on finit par devenir paranoïaque. Les chûnins qui sont de garde savent qu'ils doivent faire de leur mieux pour assurer la sûreté de leur village.

Fatalement, on se prend à faire moins attention, puisqu'il ne se passe jamais rien.

Lorsqu'un groupe de shinobi inattentifs se trouva face à Pain, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

La dernière chose qu'ils eurent à l'esprit avant de mourir était qu'ils n'auraient jamais du baisser leur garde.

**Génie**

Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point, Shikamaru est un génie.

Il prépare les stratégies les plus vicieuses, les pièges les plus complexes et les plans les plus ingénieux que l'on puisse voir.

Grâce à son cerveau, il a pu analyser finement les projets de ses ennemis, pour les déjouer au moment opportun.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il est avec Temari, son cerveau ne lui sert à rien.

Orochimaru et Madara étaient certes complètements dingues, mais ils restaient des hommes. Leur logique pouvait vaguement être comprise par le cerveau du génie machiste.

Le problème de Temari, c'est que c'est une femme. Pour qu'il puisse gérer cette personne, Shikamaru a besoin d'une chose supplémentaire.

Il lui faudrait un traducteur femme/homme.

Parce que même pour un génie, une femme reste un mystère tellement galère, qu'il vous donnera un mal de crâne mémorable.

**Glace**

Haku a toujours été fier de sa maîtrise du Hyôton.

Aussi loin qu'il cherche, le seul souvenir qu'il ait de sa mère était ces yeux de glacier qui brillaient légèrement.

Grâce à son entraînement, il put faciliter la réalisation de son nindo.

Même si Zabuza était un instructeur rude, il sut se montrer attentif à son élève. Alors Haku fit tout pour protéger cet homme d'apparence froide mais au cœur bienveillant.

Zabuza était un peu comme la glace. Au début il semble froid et impitoyable, mais quand on s'habitue à lui, il finit par devenir supportable et on se surprend à apprécier ce qu'il cache.

Haku savait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose caché sous les masques glaciaux.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque Sasuke s'interposa pour encaisser les sembons destinés à Naruto.

**Gore**

Kakuzu et Hidan ne sont pas surnommés les frères zombis pour rien.

L'un est un immortel masochiste qui se mutile pour blesser ses ennemis et jouit de la souffrance qu'il en retire. En plus de se charcuter les organes, le plus douloureusement possible, Hidan adore découper ses ennemis avec sa monstrueuse faux à trois lames.

Kakuzu est composé de morceaux de cadavres recousus à la va vite, envoyant ses membres contre ses ennemis. En plus des flopées de fils sortant de sa bouche, il possède plusieurs cœurs qu'il arrache à ses ennemis pour les ajouter à ce macabre meccano qu'est son corps.

Lorsqu'ils combattent et qu'ils étalent leurs attaques sanglantes, ceux d'en face se sentent nauséeux – quoi que l'odeur de décomposition provenant de certains morceaux de Kakuzu puisse aussi en être la cause – face aux deux nukenins.

Pourtant, lorsque Hidan vit Kakuzu dépecer une de ses victimes pour raccommoder ses viscères ou vendre quelques organes au marché noir, quand il vit ces tripes joyeusement mises à l'air, il trouva cela très déplacé.

D'accord, Hidan aimait voir le sang. Mais il avait la décence de laisser le reste à l'intérieur, lui !


	8. H comme

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la nouvelle série de drabbles qui arrive pour vous. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Si vous avez des demandes, n'hésitez pas et review ?

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Hématophobie<strong>

Depuis la mort de son fiancé Dan et de son frère Nawaki, Tsunade a une peur irrépressible du sang.

Le simple fait d'avoir ce liquide poisseux et odorant sur les mains suffit à la mettre en état de choc.

Le problème ne se pose pas lorsqu'elle est blessée, puisque c'est son propre sang qui coule. Le problème se pose lorsqu'il s'agit des blessures d'un autre, car le problème réside dans le fait qu'elle a échoué à sauver une vie, qu'elle porte la mort sur ses mains, comme une tache de honte.

Lorsqu'elle échoue à sauver un blessé à l'hôpital, la Godaïme Hokage sait qu'elle doit faire bonne figure. Elle se lave les mains calmement, sort sans précipitation et se rend dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est seule, qu'elle serre la photo de son petit ami défunt contre elle avant de pleurer.

Elle reste prostrée sur elle même, murmurant des excuses pendant des heures, jusqu'au moment ou Shizune la retrouve avant de la bercer lentement.

**Hésitation**

Lorsque l'on découvrit que le Rokudaïme Naruto confia une équipe de genin nouvellement promus à Haruno-sensei, beaucoup de gens hésitèrent entre le soulagement et la crainte.

Certes, le nombre de médecins étaient assez bas et il était assez bienvenu que de nouveaux docteurs soient formés par l'une des meilleures médecins que l'on ait jamais vus dans ce village.

Cependant, elle se retrouva avec le gosse apathique de Shino Aburame, la gamine de Tenten et de Neji et pour finir, l'excité fils de Rock Lee.

On se demanda avec hésitation ce qu'il resterait de ces trois la quand Sakura aurait fini de les former.

Il y eut beaucoup d'os cassés et de coups violents, mais au final, il en ressortit la meilleure équipe d'eisei-nin qu'on ait vu depuis longtemps, si bien qu'ils aient fini par dépasser leur sensei.

Par contre, les gens hésitent à aller aux consultations donnés par ces trois là.

L'Aburame essaye sans cesse de nouveaux traitements écologiques à base de sangsues et d'autres saloperies aux noms étranges, dont on préfère ne pas imaginer l'aspect. Quand aux médicaments, il paraît que moins c'est bon, plus c'est efficace et dans le cas du jeune Aburame, ses décoctions étaient très efficaces.

La jeune Hyûga est une fanatique des armes pointues et utilise son byâkugan pour placer ses aiguilles d'acuponcture aux bons endroits. La lueur sadique dans ses yeux, qui s'allume dès qu'elle touche à une arme, rappelle curieusement la flamme que l'on voit dans les prunelles de sa mère combattante.

Le jeune Lee est un spécialiste de l'ostéopathie et est devenu un expert pour remettre en place les os démis. Il soulage toutes les blessures et les douleurs articulaires, mais impose des exercices contraignants et fatigants qui font que la personne est tellement éreintée qu'elle en oublie la douleur.

Lorsqu'il s'est trouvé, après un hiver rigoureux, que le nombre de malades explosa, les gens n'hésitèrent pas à se bousculer pour ne PAS aller aux consultations proposés par cette équipe.

**Hokage**

Après avoir passé plus de quarante ans à son poste, ce qui est un record dans l'histoire du monde shinobi, le Rokudaïme Naruto songea à se reposer et à trouver un successeur.

Les aspirants au titre retenus étaient nombreux, mais lorsqu'ils furent tous convoqués pour discuter de la succession, il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver un successeur.

Il y avait le cas de ceux qui ne pouvaient imaginer détrôner leur héros, comme Konohamaru.

Il y avait ceux qui ne tenaient pas à se taper des piles de paperasse, comme Nara Shibi qui était aussi fainéant que son père.

Il y avait ceux qui avaient une sainte horreur des responsabilités, comme la teigneuse Haruno Koishi, au plus grand désespoir de sa mère.

Il y eut également ceux qui sentaient ne pas avoir la trempe nécessaire pour ce poste, comme Akimichi Omoï.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Naruto dut encore rester Hokage une bonne vingtaine d'années, soit jusqu'à sa mort.

**Honte**

Même s'il est le plus craint des ninjas de Kumo, le Raikage n'en est pas moins l'un des plus spéciaux.

Sans la moindre gêne, il a transformé le vaste bureau de ses honorables prédécesseurs en salle de musculation.

Ceux qui voient l'affront fait aux prédécesseurs de Ao sont certains qu'un tel ninja n'a honte de rien.

Ca, c'est avant qu'ils croisent Bee qui fait d'horribles rimes en essayant de remplir ses concerts et en infligeant une torture innommable aux oreilles, les inondant ce cet excrément musical qu'est le rap.

Quand on voit les trois élèves de Bee, leurs extravagances, leurs divagations et leurs comportements, on les trouve à l'image de leur sensei.

Ces quatre là, ce sont les seuls capables de faire monumentalement honte au Raikage.

**Hymen**

Pour une femme, le souvenir de la première fois est un moment qu'on essaye de garder dans sa mémoire. C'est un moment magique, la première fois qu'on a fusionné charnellement avec un homme qu'on aime.

Pour Sakura, la guerre fut un moment d'incertitude et de crainte de ne pas avoir de lendemain. La peur de ne pas vivre jusqu'au jour suivant, l'a incitée à vivre chaque jour comme le dernier et l'a poussée à avoir une aventure sans lendemain.

Malgré les sollicitations de ses proches, elle a tenu à garder l'enfant. Elle ne se rappelait plus du nom du père, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour détruire cette petite vie à naître.


	9. I comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant avec la lettre I. si vous avez de suggestions pour des thèmes ou des mots que vous aimeriez voir paraître, n'hésiter pas à le dire.

En espérant que ces drabble vous plaisent.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Immortalité<strong>

Lorsqu'il découvrit une mue de serpent blanc sur la tombe de ses parents, le jeune Orochimaru sut que c'était un présage.

Lui qui ne venait que rarement ici, par peur d'éclater en sanglots devant la cruelle absence de sa famille, demandait toujours à son mentor de l'accompagner.

Son sensei, Sarutobi, lui affirma que la mue était signe de chance et qu'un jour, il retrouverait ses parents et trouverait l'immortalité.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, le Sandaïme cherchait à réconforter l'enfant timide, pour l'inciter à ne pas rester tourner vers le passé.

Il n'imaginait pas que ces quelques mots pousseraient son élève si précoce à devenir un être cruel et impitoyable, ne reculant devant aucun crime pour atteindre son but ultime. La fixation que développa Orochimaru pour cet animal devint alors son leitmotiv.

Orochimaru voulait maîtriser tous les jutsus, atteindre l'immortalité et devenir l'être le plus accompli que le monde ait jamais vu.

Il était devenu lui-même le serpent blanc, transformant son corps pour ne faire plus qu'un avec ce symbole.

Même dépecé, même avec son âme scellée, il ne mourrait pas. Il continuerait d'exister, tel un monstrueux parasite, caché dans le corps de son subalterne, de son ancienne apprentie, de ses expériences et de tant d'autres ninjas.

Il attendrait patiemment, mais il ne mourrait pas. Il deviendrait le plus accompli de tous les ninjas.

Il était Orochimaru, il était le serpent blanc, il était immortel.

**Inceste**

Les clans les plus prestigieux craignent particulièrement que leurs techniques jalousement gardées ne soient divulguées hors de l'orbite familiale.

Ainsi, pour conserver les secrets de leur précieux sharingan, les Uchiha n'ont pas craint d'user et d'abuser des mariages incestueux entre membres de leur famille.

De fait, Shisui Uchiha est le fruit d'une liaison entre sa cousine et l'oncle de cette dernière. Le fait qu'il soit de nature asociale et psychotique, ainsi que ses crises de folie récurrentes, n'a certainement pas dissuadé les anciens de continuer cette politique matrimoniale.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils virent les regards d'adoration teintés d'amour, qu'Itachi portaient à son jeune frère, le reste du clan ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

**Insectes**

Lorsque Naruto voulut emmener Hinata pour une sortie au bord d'un lac, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un imprévu se glisserait dans leur journée.

Il avait réussi à berner Kiba, mais il se doutait que Shino n'accrocherait pas à l'excuse boiteuse – digne de Kakashi – qu'il avait trouvé pour éloigner les deux coéquipiers de sa petite amie.

Résultat, il passa la journée à se gratter et à se contorsionner à cause de ces fichus puces. Le plus étonnant fut qu'Hinata ne soufra aucun désagrément de la part de ces insectes.

Shino allait regretter d'être trop protecteur envers Hinata.

Pourtant, le soir même, quand sa fiancée lui massa le corps pour faciliter les effets d'un baume apaisant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remercier les insectes de Shino.

**Inutile**

La douce et timide Hinata est souvent vue comme une gamine faible et inutile.

Dans son clan, on la trouve inapte à son rôle d'héritière. Elle n'a pas la force de Neji ou d'Hanabi.

Elle n'a rien d'un noble inexpressif et manipulateur qui ne montre jamais ses émotions.

Pourtant, elle aime tellement sa sœur et son cousin qu'elle est prête à se sacrifier pour eux.

Elle ne recevra pas le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Si elle ne devient pas chef du clan et si elle n'arrive pas à épargner cette disgrâce à sa sœur, il ne lui restera qu'un seul moyen pour éliminer ce sceau inutile.

Elle détruira ces règles inutiles qui n'entraînent que souffrance et n'hésitera pas à éliminer tout ce qui est nuisible au bonheur de sa sœur.

Elle n'aura aucun regret à suivre la voie d'Itachi, ou elle mourra en essayant.

Après tout, les anciens et tout le clan se seront révélés inutiles.

**Irremplaçable**

Pour les cinq kages, la priorité durant la guerre fut de mettre fin à la menace le plus vite en éliminant l'armée ennemie le plus aisément possible.

Shikaku établit un plan de bataille qui facilitait l'action des shinobis tout en limitant le nombre de pertes.

Il savait que chaque perte était un coup dur. On risquait de voir mourir des hommes aux techniques uniques dont les jutsus seraient ultérieurement nécessaires.

Chaque ninja était potentiellement irremplaçable.

Madara n'avait aucun scrupule. Ses zombis étaient déjà morts et son armée était composée de végétaux.

Malgré cette différence de taille, cette différence fondamentale qui départageait les deux camps, il y avait une chose identique.

Pour assurer la victoire, les dirigeants étaient irremplaçables.


	10. J comme

Salutations à tous !

Voilà enfin la suite de cette série de drabbles.

Si quelqu'un a envie d'un mot en particulier ou de voir apparaître un personnage, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie<strong>

Lorsque Sakura était jeune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser secrètement Naruto.

Il avait tout ce qu'une ado prépubère recherchait. Il avait son indépendance, il n'avait pas de parents pour lui fixer des limites et il n'avait pas besoin de toujours demander la permission pour agir. En plus, il avait son indépendance financière, grâce à l'Hokage et à un fonds de pension de ses parents.

Un jour, Sasuke lui fit remarquer que la jalousie était un vilain défaut, en plus d'être totalement illogique.

Lui savait très bien que Naruto donnerait tout, même le Kyûbi, pour avoir une famille.

**Jeux**

L'attrait que Tsunade porte aux jeux de hasards, ainsi que le fait qu'elle soit quasiment toujours perdante, est comme un héritage de son aïeul.

En effet, Hashirama Senju était également un joueur invétéré.

Le problème, c'est qu'il devait faire très attention à ses partenaires. Son frère, Tobirama, était un machiavélique tricheur sans le moindre scrupule prêt à tout pour gagner et Madara était célèbre pour sa fierté et son refus de perdre, qui se traduisaient par l'usage intensif du Sharingan.

Résultat, le Shodaïme se retrouvait souvent à devoir débourser des sommes folles, à subir des gages tous plus débiles et humiliants les uns que les autres, sous les ricanements hystériques de Tobirama et de Madara.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se détestaient copieusement, ces deux là n'hésitaient pas à faire front commun pour le plus grand désespoir du vénérable fondateur de Konoha.

**Jônin**

Le grade de jônin est assez prestigieux, du fait qu'il faille un certain nombre de compétences pour y arriver.

Surtout, ce grade implique des tests rigoureux et atrocement douloureux pour y parvenir. Ils impliquent également un test sur vos aptitudes psychiques et votre santé mentale.

Ce n'est pas ces tests qui découragent les participants, puisqu'ils sont gardés secrets et diffèrent pour chacun des aspirants, mais le résultat.

Lorsqu'on voit Kakashi passer des heures devant un mémorial avant de ricaner bizarrement devant un livre orange, quand on observe Anko pousser des hurlements hystériques dans les salles de torture alors que lesdits cris ressemblent plus à des orgasmes qu'à autre chose ou quand on voit Gai faire une course de Suna à Konoha, les choses deviennent plus claires.

Tout le monde se dit qu'envisager de passer les tests doit être risqué pour votre santé mentale. Au premier coup d'œil, on pense qu'il manque sérieusement quelque chose dans la tête de ces jônins.

Et dire qu'eux, ils ont passé les tests !

**Jouets**

Dans sa jeunesse, Sasori aimait jouer avec des jouets de bois.

Après avoir perdu ses parents, Sasori se mit à créer des répliques en bois pour combler ce manque affectif en lui.

Sa passion pour les marionnettes grandit, à mesure que s'affinaient ses connaissances en médecine et en poisons. Il adorait piéger ses pantins avec les armes qu'il concevait.

Lorsqu'il élabora son jutsu de transformation sur le troisième Kazekage, Sasori sourit sincèrement. Il testa sa nouvelle marionnette, juste pour s'amuser.

Il était satisfait de son dernier jouet.

**Justice**

Ibiki à toujours été un homme intègre et respectueux de ses ennemis.

Même s'il les interroge brutalement, il finit toujours par laisser rançonner ses prisonniers de guerre et il s'assure que tous les anciens nukenin de Konoha soient jugés objectivement.

Il n'a jamais fait pression, n'a jamais agi pour obtenir un passe droit ou pour faire condamner quelqu'un sans jugement.

Pourtant, lorsque Ibiki vit passer Idate, son jeune frère qui avait été manipulé par un traître rallié à Amegakure, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à vouloir tout tenter pour intercéder en sa faveur.

Il n'en fit rien, fidèle à ses convictions. En plus, Konoha passait avant sa propre famille.

Lorsque Idate fut pardonné de son erreur de jeunesse, Ibiki soupira de soulagement.

Justice avait été rendue.


	11. K comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin la lettre K, qui s'est révélée assez pénible à écrire, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Pour Maiko Blue, merci de ta review, mais je n'ai pas réussi à caser Hashirama, ni le mot Kilt. Désolé, il n'apparait donc pas ici, mais il a sa place pour la prochaine fois, son drabble est déjà écrit !

Sinon, j'espère que l'idée de parler de temps à autre d'une "next-gen" fictive ne semble pas trop pénible. J'aime bien l'idée d'une nouvelle génération et de parents mi-dépassés, mi-blasés.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakemono<strong>

Saï a toujours été doué avec un pinceau.

Lorsqu'il a commencé à utiliser son talent pour autre chose que des techniques de combat, il commença à reproduire ce qui l'entourait.

Lorsque Sakura vit les fins caractères élégamment dessinés, elle fut saisie d'admiration devant la qualité de ces estampes et félicita Saï. Ce dernier ne comprit pas d'où venait l'éclat de stupeur dans les yeux verts de sa coéquipière, mais il ressentit quelque chose en lui.

Voir cette admiration a réveillé quelque chose en lui. C'est comme s'il se sentait honoré et il eut du mal à définir ce plaisir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Saï aime ce sentiment. Chaque année, il offre un kakemono, un de ces grands rouleaux servant de décoration, à sa coéquipière Sakura qui l'accepte avec ravissement.

Quand il entre chez elle, quand il voit tous ses cadeaux accrochés fièrement aux murs, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir la même fierté.

**Kendo**

Tout le monde à Konoha sait très bien que la teigneuse Koishi Haruno est une jônin spéciale et irresponsable – plus que Kakashi, c'est dire – et qu'elle était aussi vicieuse que son amie Anko Mitarashi.

Cette boule de nerfs est également une adepte du kendo, adorant passer des heures avec cette arme de bois pour s'entraîner avec son sensei.

Quand on demande à Koishi pourquoi elle ne s'entraîne pas avec une arme réelle, elle en sort une véritable et se met à poursuivre le malheureux en hurlant des insanités en pleine rue.

La réponse à cette question est simple.

Lors d'un échange, elle a frappé Tenten-sensei à l'épaule, lui laissant une marque violacée qui resta plus d'une semaine. Si c'était arrivé avec une véritable arme tranchante, elle n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences.

**Kuchiyose**

Les contrats d'invocations lient les ninjas à un animal spécifique et font de ces utilisateurs des ennemis redoutables et respectés.

Hiruzen Sarutobi invoquait Enma, le roi des singes et réussit à vaincre plus de cent shinobis en une seule bataille.

Lorsque Hanzô et sa salamandre réussirent à vaincre les légendaires Gama-Bunta, Manda et Katsuyu, il ne fit que renforcer la cohésion de cette équipe.

Les trois invocations des sannins appréciaient combattre ensemble, faisant front commun contre tout ennemi qui se dresserait devant eux.

Lors de la bataille de Tanzaku, Manda se retrouva à faire face aux deux autres. Cela lui déchira le cœur, car il aimait ses coéquipiers animaux.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait combattre ses amis. C'est là la destinée de ceux qui acceptent de faire un pacte avec les humains.

**Kunai**

Konan est devenue maîtresse dans l'utilisation des origamis.

Chaque feuille de papier peut se transformer en une arme. Les multiples nuées de shuriken qu'elle envoie depuis ses ailes, ainsi que la lance qu'elle projette vers ses ennemis sont des aptitudes mortelles.

Pourtant, malgré toutes les possibilités que lui offrent ses jutsus, il y a une seule arme que Konan refuse obstinément d'utiliser, s'interdisant de transformer ses fragments de papier en cette arme.

Konan refuse d'utiliser les kunais.

Parce que c'est cette arme qui a tué Yahiko.

**Kyûbi**

Le plus dangereux des démons, celui que Madara considérait comme l'arme parfaite, s'est révélé être plus retors que prévu.

Hashirama connaissait la puissance de l'être scellé dans son épouse, mais il n'imaginait pas devoir l'affronter personnellement.

Lorsque Kyûbi fut libéré de nouveau, le jour de la mort du Yondaïme, le démon était de nouveau sous l'emprise de Madara.

Quand Naruto affronta Madara, le dernier Uchiha échoua à contrôler la bête. Le renard avait déjà donné toute sa puissance à Naruto.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était attaché à son porteur – en fait si, mais bon il ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits – mais il avait son égo et il allait montrer à Madara que personne ne peut se permettre de le manipuler lui, le grand Kyûbi no Yohko.


	12. L comme

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs!

Voici la lettre suivante, en espérant que ces drabbles vous plairont toujours.

Pour Maiko Blue, je t'offre un drabble avec Hashirama Senju, comme promis !

Si quelqu'un a des suggestions pour un personnage ou un mot, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

Sinon, continuez à me lire et à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Larmes<strong>

Sasuke ne pleure jamais.

Depuis son enfance, on lui a appris que les larmes sont indignes d'un ninja. Face à son clan, il garde les yeux secs, se forçant à ne pas pleurer face aux réprimandes.

Lorsque Itachi élimina sa famille et lui infligea le Tsukuyomi, ce fut la dernière fois que Sasuke pleura. Il n'éprouverait plus aucun sentiment et ne versa pas la moindre larme pendant sept ans.

Quand il apprit que son frère, cet homme qu'il détestait et qu'il venait de tuer, l'aimait, Sasuke ne put se retenir.

Il pleura.

Alors que ses yeux étaient encore humides, il jura de faire pleurer chaque ninja de Konoha.

**Legs**

Hashirama Senju a toujours voulu amener la paix au monde shinobi, un monde qu'il a connu dévasté par la guerre.

C'est grâce à ses efforts que des milliers de clans furent réunis et que des centaines de territoires fusionnèrent pour créer les grandes nations ninjas.

Le rêve du Shodaïme était d'unifier le monde shinobi en un seul état qui rassemblerait tous les clans en une grande alliance pour assurer la stabilité du monde.

Il portait une idéologie pacificatrice et respectueuse, parce que le Rikudô-sennin avait légué cette même volonté aux ancêtres du Shodaïme et qu'il ne pouvait tolérer de voir ces rêves être bafoués une fois de plus.

Cette idéologie qu'il a restaurée, il l'a baptisée la volonté du feu.

Cette volonté, ce serait son legs au monde entier.

**Liberté**

En tant que membre de la Bunke, Neji n'est pas libre.

Il sait que le maudit sceau le marque de façon infamante et qu'il peut mourir à chaque instant, selon le bon vouloir du chef de son clan.

Il a longtemps cherché un moyen de se débarrasser de son sceau, quitte à faire éclater le cœur de sa cousine.

Finalement, c'est grâce à la bonté d'Hinata et à la détermination de Naruto que les règles du clan ont pu changer.

Lorsqu'il fut libéré, il voulut avoir l'assurance que plus personne ne pourrait priver un de ses pairs de son bien le plus précieux.

Lorsqu'il mit feu aux rouleaux ancestraux, sous les regards horrifiés des anciens, il se sentit comme un oiseau volant dans le ciel.

Désormais, il était libre.

**Liste**

Lorsqu'il se présenta à ses coéquipiers, Sasuke avait dit vouloir tuer une certaine personne.

Après avoir tué son frère et découvert la réalité, Sasuke put alors inscrire d'autres noms sur sa liste. Ces personnes mourraient, quelque soit le temps que ça prendrait.

Danzô fut le premier. Koharu et Homura, les deux anciens de Konoha, finiraient par mourir eux aussi.

Madara jubilait. Grâce à cette haine, Sasuke combattrait Konoha tant que les noms sur sa liste ne seraient pas tous barrés.

Il ignorait juste une chose, qui allait finir par se révéler problématique.

Juste en dessous des noms des deux vieillards, on pouvait trouver les noms de Kabuto, d'Orochimaru et de Madara.

**Lit**

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Shikamaru aimait passer son temps à regarder le plafond de sa chambre, emmitouflé dans les couvertures de son lit.

Il espérait pouvoir ne rien faire le plus longtemps possible, mais il savait qu'il devrait faire face au terrifiant dragon qui allait l'obliger à se bouger un peu.

Lorsque sa terrifiante mère ouvre la porte avec fracas, elle hurle de sa voix stridente sur ce fainéant paresseux qui ne vaut pas mieux que son père.

Lorsque Nara Yoshino vit que son fils n'avait toujours pas l'intention de bouger, elle envoya le matelas – ainsi que le brun qui était encore dessus – par la fenêtre.

Shikamaru fut bien obligé de se lever et de se préparer, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus dormir en paix.

Il a retenu la leçon. Désormais, il se lève tôt et ne paresse plus dans son lit.

Il paresse dehors, regardant les nuages en étant loin de sa mère. C'est beaucoup moins risqué !


	13. M comme

Bonjour à tous,

Voici finalement la lettre M, avec un peu de retard étant donné mes obligations scolaires.

Nous voici à la moitié de l'alphabet et j'espère que la suite vous conviendra toujours autant !

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Malheureuse<strong>

Sakura a tellement aimé Sasuke, qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

Son cœur est ainsi fait. Elle ne ressentira rien d'aussi profond pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'aimera jamais personne d'autre.

Elle essaye de le cacher, mais elle a mal.

Que Sasuke revienne à Konoha ou non, ça ne changera rien.

Il ne l'aimera jamais vraiment, il n'aimera jamais sa coéquipière aussi fort qu'elle ne le fait pour lui. Si jamais il revient, elle ne sera qu'un moyen de régénérer son clan. Si jamais il meurt, il restera toujours à occuper le cœur de Sakura.

Ainsi, Sakura est condamnée à être malheureuse.

**Maquillage**

En général, les femmes portent du maquillage pour se faire belles.

Temari refuse de se faire belle, car elle ne veut aucunement ressembler à sa mère tant détestée.

Dans son équipe, elle se trouve avec un marionnettiste maquillé de façon extravagante, ainsi que par un jinchûriki dont les yeux sont entourés de cercles noirs.

Lorsque les gens regardent l'équipe de Gaara, ils évitent de croiser le regard fixe du porteur de Shukaku, ils s'attardent sur les marques de Kankurô et jettent un coup d'œil à Temari, comme si elle était la plus normale.

Ils pourraient au moins avoir la décence de la regarder un peu plus, ne serait-ce que pour flatter son égo. C'est une kunoichi valeureuse et elle a sa fierté !

Un jour, elle devrait peut être se maquiller comme un camion volé, juste pour attirer les regards.

**Minable**

Lorsqu'il a appris qu'il serait dans l'équipe de Maïto Gai, Neji fut incrédule. Comment lui, un génie du noble clan Hyûga, pourrait-il se retrouver sous les ordres d'un type aussi excentrique et aussi minable que ce soi-disant fauve de jade ?

Pendant des semaines, Neji refusa d'adresser le moindre mot à son sensei, refusant obstinément de se lier avec ce type qu'il jugeait indigne de lui et de son orgueil.

Après quelques mois, Neji s'est senti minable de son comportement et décida, avec réticence, à faire des excuses sincères. La honte que Nejil ressentit fut probablement ce qui blessa le plus Maïto Gai.

Il détestait voir ses élèves pleurer.

**Monde**

Dans les livres d'histoire, on apprend que Madara a affronté le Shodaime Hokage dans le but de s'emparer de Konoha, ajoutant que s'il avait réussi, ses grandes ambitions l'auraient poussé à vouloir contrôler le monde.

La haine entre Madara et Hashirama a certes été exacerbée par les manœuvres du futur second Hokage, mais elle est née lorsque Madara comprit que son rival était l'assassin de son frère cadet.

Sur son lit de mort, Izuna offrit ses yeux à son frère, le dotant d'un sharingan qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. En échange, il lui demanda de tout faire pour apporter la paix pour laquelle il s'était battu.

Madara promit. En achevant le plan de l'œil de la lune, il comptait se débrouiller pour que les yeux de son frère contemplent enfin cette paix.

Il allait lui offrir ce monde.

**Motivation**

A Kiri, l'examen chûnin comporte un duel à mort ou deux shinobis s'affrontent.

Ce ne sont pas des ennemis, ce sont des types qui ont vécu ensemble, mangé ensemble, ri ensemble et qui ont tissé de profonds liens d'amitié.

Pourtant, lors du combat décisif, ce sont des ennemis prêts à tout pour survivre. Même si le gars d'en face est un ami proche, très peu acceptent de mourir pour un ami.

Lorsque un genin médiocre du nom de Zabuza participa à l'examen, il tua son adversaire, mais il se chargea aussi de l'ensemble de sa promotion. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'un autre ne le tue.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de faire autre chose, tous les examinateurs décidèrent qu'il devait obtenir le grade de chûnin.

Zabuza n'était pas issu d'une grande lignée, mais au moins, le p'tit gars était sacrément motivé pour survivre.


	14. N comme

Salut à tous,

Voici le chapitre 14 de cette série de drabbles.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Navire<strong>

Lorsqu'il dut prendre un navire pour accompagner Naruto au pays de la foudre, Gaï se sentit horriblement malade durant tout le trajet.

Il resta presque tout le temps affalé sur une marche, à proximité d'un tonneau pour vomir, demandant qu'on le laisse mourir en paix, merci.

Il fit un pari totalement idiot, comme à son habitude, avant de le perdre contre Yamato, le digne élève de son rival Kakashi !

Il jura de faire cent pompes en moins de dix secondes en guise de punition pour son échec.

Il accomplit cette épreuve, malgré le roulis insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à cause de la difficulté, pas au risque de perdre cette fougue qui animait Rock Lee d'un feu ardent.

Quand il termina, il prit la pose du « Nice Guy », pouce en l'air et dents brillantes.

Ca, c'était avant de vomir à nouveau.

Foutu navire !

**Nature**

A l'heure de l'écologie, on constate que les ninjas sont proches de la nature.

En effet, ils bâtissent un village caché au milieu d'une forêt, rasant des hectares d'arbres pour bâtir une ville immense dont la taille fait qu'on en connaît rapidement l'emplacement.

Lorsque l'on voit les ninjas combattre, on reste effectivement dubitatif face à leur sens de l'écologie.

Entre les jinchûrikis qui ont tendance à dévaster les forets sur des kilomètres à la ronde, les explosions récurrentes provoquées par des membres d'Akatsuki, les assauts furieux de ninjas légendaires ou les monstrueuses rafales de vent lancées par des utilisateurs de Fûton, on se demande comment la nature peut s'en remettre.

Heureusement que la nature n'est pas rancunière, sinon les utilisateurs du mode ermite auraient bien du mal à recourir à l'énergie naturelle.

**Négociations**

Gaara n'a jamais été un grand adepte des longues discussions.

Lorsqu'il était encore genin, il avait tendance à sanctionner tout écart et à se débarrasser de quiconque lui ferait face.

Depuis qu'il est devenu Kazekage, il a bien été obligé de se montrer plus patient avec les conseillers de son village.

Par contre, sa politique de négociation n'a pas changé.

Si vous êtes contre Suna, alors vous finirez dans un cercueil de sable.

**Nuit**

La majorité des ninjas aiment la nuit.

Rien que pour faciliter les opérations de renseignement ou d'espionnage, la nuit offre une couverture supplémentaire. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'assassiner un daimyô dans son lit, la nuit devient une alliée vitale.

Pourtant, Hanabi déteste la nuit.

Même si elle est effrontée et qu'elle semble fière et hautaine, la jeune fille a peur de cette obscurité froide qui lui rappelle les regards lancés par son père, qui ne lui rappellent que trop bien l'absence de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle cauchemarde, elle se rend silencieusement dans la chambre de sa sœur et aime savoir que Hinata est là pour la protéger. Alors Hanabi s'endort paisiblement, car elle sait que sa sœur est comme un soleil qui ne l'abandonnera jamais.

**Nukenin**

Les nukenin ne méritent aucune tombe, ni aucun regret.

On brûle leurs dépouilles avant de les oublier, comme si on voulait effacer une tâche de honte sur son village.

Pourtant, lorsque Kisame apprit la mort d'Itachi, il soupira avant de cesser de s'entraîner. Il se retira calmement dans sa chambre, avant de poser Samehada.

Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de développer une de ses techniques, s'il ne pouvait pas arracher un regard amusé ou admiratif de la part de son partenaire.

Kisame regretta atrocement la mort d'Itachi. Il regretta un nukenin, pas pour sa puissance, mais en tant que personne.


	15. O comme

Bonjour à tous

Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière mise à jour, mais je séchais un peu et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour m'y mettre.

Je suis de nouveau au poste et j'espère que cette nouvelle lettre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et ... quelques conseils pour le Q ? Le P est quasi fini.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Obligations<strong>

En tant qu'héritière du Clan Hyûga, Hinata se doit de participer à de longues et ennuyantes cérémonies.

Engoncée dans plusieurs kimonos, martyrisée par une dizaine de servantes et de maquilleuses, elle doit affronter les regards hautains qui guettent la moindre erreur, les murmures qui sifflent pour la détruire et tous ces petits gestes qui ont pour but de la blesser, afin qu'elle fasse un faux pas.

Elle doit toujours être attentive, garder un profil noble et élégant. Elle doit toujours sentir le poids écrasant de sa charge sur elle.

Mais elle supporte ces obligations écrasantes, car elle sait que si elle ne le fait pas, cette charge retombera sur sa sœur.

**Odorat**

Kiba a toujours eu le nez fin.

C'est un don qui compense ses faibles capacités de raisonnement, car les odeurs ne mentent jamais.

Lorsque Naruto l'a invité chez lui, il ne douta pas un instant s'être trompé. L'odeur de ramen incrustée dans les rideaux était à la limite du supportable, surpassant celle émanant du tas de linge sale et de la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier.

Lorsque il quitta cet appartement, il croisa par hasard Kurenai-sensei.

Avec son odorat développé, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment allait Asuma, faisant rougir la kunoichi.

**Œil**

Les dôjutsu oculaires font partie des trois plus grand kekkei genkai existants.

Pourtant, Sakura méprise ces yeux. L'utilisateur à tendance à en devenir tellement dépendant, qu'il ne sait plus comment réagir lorsqu'il se retrouve en position de faiblesse et qu'il se retrouve inapte à utiliser ses yeux.

Tirer tout son pouvoir d'un seul organe, c'était également trop facile.

Elle combattrait avec ce qu'elle avait gagné par ses efforts et elle prouverait sa valeur, sans avoir à recourir à ces yeux.

**Ordre**

Un ninja doit toujours obéir aux ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

Danzô s'est toujours plu à appliquer ce précepte, en particulier lorsqu'il formait ses serviles subordonnés.

Parmi les enfants formatés de la Racine, Sai a été un parfait pantin, obéissant sans cesse à la moindre commande de Danzô.

Y compris à l'ordre lui imposant de tuer son meilleur ami

**Organisation**

Les nukenins sont des traîtres qui refusent l'ordre établi.

Si Kakuzu vous entendait dire ça, il aurait sûrement bondi au plafond - ou perdu un cœur - au choix.

Vous croyez vraiment que l'obtention de matériel, d'armes et de nourriture se fait gratuitement ?

Entre ce goinfre de Kisame, ce maladroit de Tobi ou le démolisseur qu'est Deidara, l'Akatsuki a des frais.

Et c'est lui qui se charge de l'organisation de l'approvisionnement, alors ne l'accusez pas de gérer une horde d'anarchistes.


	16. P comme

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci à Arya Destiny pour ses idées qui seront bientôt présentes dans la série des Q. Non Jiraya, rien d'érotique là dedans ...

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre présence !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Partenaire<strong>

Hoshigaki Kisame était surnommé le monstre de Kiri et pas seulement pour son apparence.

Froid et brutal, il n'a jamais tissé de relations avec ses partenaires. Lors d'une mission, il tua de sang froid tous ses équipiers pour éviter d'éventuelles fuites.

Il n'hésita pas à abattre son supérieur lorsque celui-ci se révéla être un traître.

Kisame n'a pas hésité à trahir tous ses partenaires, y compris des types avec lesquels il s'entendait bien comme Zabuza ou Mangetsu, pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Lorsqu'il rencontra Itachi, il considéra le gamin comme étant plus qu'un simple partenaire. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux trahi des proches, des gens qui leur faisaient toute confiance.

L'escrimeur légendaire de la brume savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir Itachi.

Itachi n'était pas un simple partenaire. C'était avant tout un ami.

**Peur**

Ino avait longtemps été une fillette superficielle.

Quand elle était jeune, tout ce qui l'importait était Sasuke et sa rivalité avec son amie groupie.

Sa plus grande peur, c'était de ne pas épouser le beau ténébreux.

Lors de sa première mission sérieuse, lorsqu'elle arracha sa première vie, lorsqu'elle vit Chôji blessé, elle comprit ce que c'était vraiment que d'être ninja.

Elle avait perdu son innocence, elle avait grandi.

Depuis ce jour, sa plus grande peur, c'est de perdre un camarade.

**Pluie**

Celui qu'on nomme désormais Pain a perdu beaucoup des siens.

Tout jeune, Nagato vit ses parents se faire tuer par des ninjas de Konoha. Il sentait que c'était de sa faute, car il n'avait pas été assez discret.

Lorsque Hanzô affronta les Densetsu no sannin, un jutsu frappa involontairement Nagato et ses amis. Chibi, le chien qu'il venait d'adopter, ne survécut pas à l'explosion. Il sentait que c'était de sa faute, car sa curiosité l'a incité à observer le combat d'un peu trop près.

Lorsque l'Akatsuki fut fondée pour ramener la paix, Konan fut prise en otage par l'Amekage et Yahiko mourut pour la sauver, devant les yeux de Nagato. Il sentait que c'était de sa faute, car il avait été trop naïf pour ne pas voir les plans d'Hanzô.

Lorsque Pain repense aux erreurs qu'il a commis, à ces petits actes qui ont entrainé tant de souffrances, il a parfois envie de pleurer.

Pourtant il ne le fait pas. Il se contente de serrer le poing en direction du ciel qui se couvre rapidement.

Il n'a pas à pleurer. Il est un dieu. Les dieux ne pleurent pas.

S'il veut vraiment pleurer, alors le ciel le fera à sa place.

**Protection**

Aussi loin qu'on s'en rappelle, Danzô est un manipulateur belliciste sans le moindre scrupule.

Il n'a pas hésité à jouer au vautour pour s'emparer des yeux des Uchiha décédés, à s'allier à Orochimaru pour obtenir les secrets du Mokuton, à s'allier avec Hanzô pour obtenir un soutien pour son coup d'état.

Il n'a pas hésité à assassiner des ambassadeurs, ni à lancer des attaques en donnant de faux bandeaux à ses hommes, juste pour affaiblir les ennemis potentiels de Konoha et les pousser à s'entretuer.

Il n'a pas hésité à utiliser les moyens les plus extrêmes, les plus inavouables et les plus odieux pour atteindre les objectifs qu'il se fixe.

Pourtant, il a fait tout ça pour protéger Konoha et amener la paix – une certaine idée, certes, mais une paix – au monde shinobi.

Lorsqu'il meurt, échouant à emporter ses ennemis avec lui, il sait qu'il n'a pas réussi à protéger Konoha.

**Puissance**

C'est en obtenant la puissance que l'on peut réaliser son nindo.

Naruto s'est entraîné corps et âme pour devenir Hokage et protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

Sasuke à vendu son corps et son âme à un serpent malfaisant pour pouvoir abattre son frère.

Madara a combiné le sang des deux lignées les plus puissantes en lui, volant les yeux de ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route, pour pouvoir conquérir le monde.

Nagato a sacrifié son corps pour devenir un Dieu, pour protéger Konan et ramener la paix.

Quel que soit le but recherché, quelles que soient les motivations derrières leurs actes, les ninjas ont besoin d'une seule chose pour réussir.

Il leur faut la puissance et ceux qui en ont moins que celui d'en face, ne peuvent que mourir.


	17. Q comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de ces drabbles, avec une lettre assez délicate.

J'espère que ces drabbles vous plairont et ... reviews ?

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Qualité<strong>

Quand Sasuke regarde l'équipe Taka, il se demande si leurs qualités ne sont pas noyées dans l'océan de leurs défauts.

Jûgo est calme, seulement on ne sait jamais quand va t-il partir dans un délire et une soif de sang irrépressible.

Karin peut localiser le chakra ennemi, lorsqu'elle n'est pas agrippée à Sasuke comme une sangsue.

Suigetsu est un bon combattant, lorsqu'il ne met pas sa partenaire en rogne en l'abreuvant d'insultes.

On dit que malgré tout, chaque personne a des qualités.

Pour Sasuke, ils sont utiles.

**Question**

_" Dis Sakura-chan, qu'est ce que tu aimes vraiment chez Sasuke-teme ? "_

Quand Naruto posa cette question à sa coéquipière, lors de son retour à Konoha, il n'eut qu'une réponse vague et inintelligible.

Sakura ne savait pas si elle aimait Sasuke parce qu'il était froid, mystérieux et charismatique, comme les autres groupies, ou si c'était car elle était sincèrement amoureuse. Mais elle sentait en elle-même qu'elle aimait profondément Sasuke.

Naruto n'a jamais eu le réponse à cette question, parce que l'amour ne s'explique pas.

D'ailleurs, Sakura non plus n'a jamais pu y répondre logiquement.

**Qui ?**

Shino avait toujours été discret.

Certes, c'est un avantage pour un ninja. Il était bien moins voyant que Naruto et sa combinaison orange vif, bien moins perceptible que Sasuke et ses intensions meurtrières permanentes et bien plus silencieux que cette geignarde de Sakura.

Néanmoins, sa discrétion explique sa vie sociale presque absente. Déjà que les filles avaient tendance à fuir ses insectes, sa discrétion n'aidait pas à le rendre populaire.

Quand on parle de Shino à quelqu'un , la réponse est souvent_ " Qui ? "_ avec un air étonné sur le visage.

Le principal intéressé était pourtant satisfait de la situation.

Pas besoin de courir des heures pour se débarrasser de ses ennuyantes fan-girls.

**Quotidien**

Le véritable sens de la vie, c'est de profiter des moments de joie, au-delà de toutes les peines.

Chaque jour qui passe est une nouvelle occasion de démontrer qu'on aime ses proches, qu'on tient à eux.

Hinata le montre chaque jour à sa sœur et à son cousin. Elle veut profiter de chaque journée qui passe.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle sait qu'il est possible pour elle de ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir se recoucher le lendemain.

**Quotient**

Les hommes du clan Nara sont connus pour leur Quotient Intellectuel élevé.

Seulement, leur cerveau spécial demande une grande attention et beaucoup d'énergie, expliquant leur flemme légendaire.

C'est pour ça que leurs femmes sont très énergiques, toujours actives pour les motiver et les menacer pour qu'ils se mettent au travail.

Malgré leur Q.I. très élevé, les pauvres hommes sont trop terrifiés par les femmes du clan et n'ont toujours pas trouvé de stratégie pour leur échapper de façon durable.


	18. R comme

Bonjour à tous

Voici la suite, je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais je manquais d'idées et de motivation.

Si quelqu'un a une suggestion, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas de l'écran.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Racine<strong>

Konoha est comme un arbre : pour assurer sa stabilité, il faut de bonnes racines.

Danzô voulait tout faire pour que l'arbre survive et devienne le plus fort possible.

Pourtant, il alla trop loin en assignant à Itachi sa dernière et plus terrible mission.

Sasuke vit alors que la racine de l'arbre était pourrie et il n'eut aucun remords à la détruire.

Après, il voulut détruire Konoha. Un arbre bâti sur de telles racines ne pouvait être que pourri.

**Ramen**

Naruto aime les ramens.

S'il aime tant cette nourriture, ce n'est pas uniquement pour les goûts multiples des différentes variétés.

Ce n'est pas parce que les ramens étaient le plat préféré de sa mère.

Ce n'est pas parce que Iruka l'emmenait régulièrement au restaurant et payait l'addition.

C'est parce que le restaurant Ichiraku a été le seul endroit ou l'on a pas essayé d'empoisonner le démon.

**Réunion**

Itachi se rappelle parfaitement la longueur interminable qu'avaient les réunions des membres de l'ANBU.

Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, juste des avis froids et des requêtes données sur un ton impersonnel, alors qu'il était obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin de ces ennuyeuses réunions, pour pouvoir en faire un rapport.

Lorsque Pein convoque l'Akatsuki, l'ambiance est autrement différente. Entre les jurons irrespectueux de Hidan, les ricanements étranges de Zetsu, les éclats de Deidara ou les cris de Kisame, il y a toujours un imprévu qui se profile. Il n'a jamais vu une seule réunion se passer sans anicroche.

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'amuser intérieurement l'Uchiha qui se surprend presque à vouloir qu'il y en ait une autre. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer et il a hâte de voir si les autres se surpasseront.

**Rien**

Tayuya n'a jamais rien eu dans sa vie.

Sa flûte est le seul objet personnel qu'elle possède, comme un rappel d'une revanche sur sa vie qui l'a poussée à tout perdre.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Orochimaru l'avait abandonnée, alors qu'elle était au seuil de la mort, elle savait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien.

Elle avait abandonné son corps en tant qu'arme aux mains d'un autre. Elle avait abandonné son âme à la puissance d'un sceau qui la consumait lentement.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Après tout, elle n'était plus rien.

**Route**

Les ninjas marchent sur les arbres, pas sur les routes au sol.

Il n'y a que deux types de ninjas sur les routes.

Soit ce sont des nouveaux genins à peine sortis de l'académie et qui n'ont pas les capacités de passer trop longtemps dans les arbres, soit ce sont de puissants ninjas qui ne craignent aucune attaque.

Dans tous les cas, ils sont faciles à repérer et à traquer. Après, il ne reste qu'à les voir ou a les entendre.

Lorsque Hidan a déserté, ce fut encore plus facile de le suivre.

Il suffisait juste de suivre les cadavres.


	19. S comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la lettre suivante, pour vous.

Pour Maiko Blue, j'ai fait apparaître Konan dans ce drabble, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Je n'ai pas mis Chôji, mais il sera là pour la prochaine lettre.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Seins<strong>

Quand Sakura était aux bains publics, elle complexait toujours sur sa poitrine.

Ino était mieux lotie, mais même elle ne tenait pas la route face aux imposants pamplemousses de l'héritière Hyûga.

Légèrement déprimée, Sakura se souvint de ce à quoi Tsunade ressemblait quand elle était jeune.

La Godaime, qui buvait tranquillement, fut dérangée par une entrée fracassante de Sakura.

Son élève était tout simplement terrifiante, avec ses lèvres retroussées, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux écarquillés.

« Apprenez-moi votre secret, Tsunade-sama ! »

**Silence**

Quand il se promène avec l'équipe Hebi, Sasuke pense qu'il aime l'ambiance, même s'il se garde bien de le dire.

Même s'il ne le dit pas, il déteste le silence.

Ca lui rappelle les longues heures ou il était seul, à se morfondre chez lui, dans cette grande demeure vide.

Lorsqu'il entend Karin et Suigetsu se disputer, encore, pour une raison futile, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois ou Sakura en mit une à ce crétin fini de Naruto.

Quant à Jûgo, il est aussi mystérieux que Kakashi et lorsqu'il pique une crise, cela donne au dernier Uchiha une occasion de se défouler.

Finalement, même s'il parle peu, Sasuke aime entendre les autres brailler près de lui.

**Solitude**

Hatake Kakashi sait bien qu'il est seul.

A l'âge de quatre ans, il a perdu son père qui s'est suicidé pour garder son honneur.

A l'âge de treize ans, il a perdu son coéquipier et meilleur ami, Obito étant mort pour sauver ses camarades.

A l'âge de quatorze ans, il a perdu sa coéquipière, Rin. Celle-ci, ne pouvant plus supporter l'absence d'Obito, accepta la première mission suicide venue.

A l'âge de quinze ans, il a perdu son sensei, mort en sauvant Konoha de la fureur de Kyûbi.

Lorsque Kakashi voit ses trois élèves partir suivre l'enseignement des sannin légendaires, il soupire en voyant qu'il n'a jamais été aussi seul.

Après quelques heures passées devant le mémorial, il réalise qu'il a toujours Maito Gaï.

**Subtilité**

Pour un ninja, réaliser un assassinat comporte deux difficultés.

Réaliser le meurtre sans se faire prendre, bien sûr, mais aussi le rendre crédible. Personne ne croira qu'un type découpé en cubes s'est suicidé.

Zabuza avait ce problème. Il approchait silencieusement dans le brouillard, avant de tuer.

Malheureusement, il utilisait toujours sa grande épée, ce qui fit que Kiri décida que les assassinats les plus importants se feraient clairement comprendre par des giclées de sang.

Les sept sabreurs n'ont jamais aimé faire dans la subtilité.

**Suivre**

Konan a toujours suivi un groupe.

Depuis son enfance dans les rues, à la formation de l'Akatsuki, elle s'est toujours insérée dans une communauté, suivant les meneurs sans jamais discuter les ordres.

Suivre le chef sans contester, ça a au moins le mérite de ne pas pousser à prendre de décisions et de ne pas avoir a culpabiliser si le choix se révèle faux.

Elle n'avait pas à choisir, à avoir le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules.

Elle n'était qu'une exécutante et elle suivait toujours les ordres à la lettre.


	20. T comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la nouvelle lettre, avec Chôji comme l'avait demandé Maiko Blue !

Bonne lecture et j'ose demander quelques reviews ... ou quelques idées, ou mots, si vous le souhaitez

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Ténèbres<strong>

Les ténèbres sont un puissant atout.

Elles masquent la vérité, cachant votre véritable nature. Elles offrent un refuge pour tous vos plus sombres secrets.

Les ténèbres se répandent facilement, il suffit d'un mot pour les faire triompher, comme il suffit d'un souffle pour éteindre une bougie.

Les ténèbres sont patientes, attendant l'occasion propice et guettant le bon moment pour agir.

La peur est une arme terrible et les ténèbres sont le domaine de l'inconnu. Même l'espoir ne peut percer cet inconnu, car l'ombre dévore tout. Les étoiles elles même sont séparées par un océan de néant obscur.

En fin de compte, les ténèbres triomphent toujours, car quelque soit le temps qu'il faut, même les étoiles viennent à mourir.

Madara était sur de sa victoire contre l'Alliance. Après tout, Konan l'avait appelé les ténèbres.

**Timide**

Chôji était un camarade d'Ino, mais il n'arrivait pas à la séduire.

Avec son embonpoint, il savait qu'il ne correspondait pas à ses critères de beauté.

Il fit tout pour maigrir, mais ses jutsu nécessitaient toujours des réserves de graisse et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de défaillir en combat.

Un jour, il se décida – suite à un conseil de Shikamaru – à aller directement voir Ino pour lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Il rougissait et bafouillait, mais il finit par tout lui dire.

A sa grande surprise, Ino accepta. Chôji n'était certes pas un canon de beauté, mais il avait son charme et Ino le trouvait tellement mignon quand il rougissait.

**Torture**

La torture, c'est l'art d'employer l'intelligence afin de provoquer la souffrance.

La plupart des experts en la torture se veulent également des artistes, poussant la cruauté à son paroxysme, mais avec un degré de raffinement inégalé.

Ibiki sait trouver les bons mots, jouant avec les synonymes pour faire craquer ses victimes, obtenir leurs confessions et démêler le vrai du faux en recoupant les informations et en analysant les contradictions.

Sasori connaît de nombreuses drogues et poisons, sachant parfaitement les effets de ces substances sur chaque portion du cerveau de sa victime, afin de maximiser les souffrances.

Kabuto est un médecin de talent, sachant parfaitement jouer avec les appréhensions de sa victime, frappant au bon endroit pour causer le plus de douleur et le moins de dégâts possibles.

Ces artistes ont un point commun. Ils ont toujours fait parler leurs victimes, ne perdant jamais un prisonnier avant qu'il ait tout révélé.

**Traumatisme**

Après la guerre, il n'était pas rare de croiser des ninjas errants.

On trouvait des personnes de toutes les origines, de tous les grades et des deux sexes.

Tous ces vétérans avaient vu la guerre et erraient à la recherche de quoi survivre.

Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre, ils en avaient trop vu.

La paix était venue, mais les villages ninjas étaient ruinés, des personnes fuyaient ou vivaient en ermites, incapables de revoir leur foyer devenu si vide, se demandant pourquoi elles avaient survécu alors que leurs amis étaient morts.

Finalement, même s'il avait été vaincu, Madara avait réussi à accomplir ce que Pain prévoyait. Le traumatisme était tel, la douleur était si présente, que le monde voulait la paix.

**Triche**

L'honneur c'est bon pour un samouraï.

Un ninja agit dans l'ombre et se doit d'être astucieux lorsqu'il agit.

Lorsque Ibiki fait passer son test aux aspirants chûnins, il cherche à leur montrer une chose. Un ninja a le droit de tricher, pas celui de se faire prendre.

Il est fier de voir que la leçon a été retenue, lorsque plusieurs d'entre eux ont été retenus pour intégrer la division de récupération des renseignements.

Par contre, il est un peu moins fier de voir que la moitié des membres de sa division appliquent ce précepte pour pratiquer occasionnellement l'activité favorite de Jiraiya.


	21. U comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la lettre U, enfin sortie.

C'est drôle, mais cette lettre, je l'ai involontairement tournée autour des Uchiha. Ces drabbles seront souvent pervers, à l'attention de quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra.

Sinon, le V est en cours de réalisation, mais le galère pour les quatre derrière. 1 W, 0 X, 2 Y et 1 Z. Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions ou des enviens, donnez les moi, je composerais avec.

Bonne lecture et reviews ? Please?

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Uke<strong>

Sasuke boudait toujours lorsqu'un nouvel Icha Icha, écrit par Konohamaru qui avait repris la série après la mort de Jiraiya, mettait en scène son personnage.

Naruto ricanait sans arrêt lorsque Sasuke revenait avec une tête de trois pieds de long. Dans ces fictions, le dernier Uchiha était toujours dessous Rokudaime-sama.

Pour Sasuke, le fait d'être sous Hokage-dobe était invraisemblable. Il avait déserté, rejoint Orochimaru, attaqué Kumo et rallié le camp de Madara, d'accord, mais est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment ça ?

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le « _uke_ » ? demanda t-il au crétin de blond qui dirigeait Konoha.

- Peut être parce que quand je t'ai ramené avec les jambes brisées, je te portais dans mes bras, Sas_uke_ !

**Unité**

Les ANBU sont des soldats d'élite, de véritables machines à tuer qui fonctionnent en équipe.

Pourtant, il arrive qu'en privé, ces ninjas d'exception se laissent aller à quelques plaisanteries.

Une fois, Raidou s'est amusé, sous le regard exaspéré d'Ibiki, à bizuter le petit nouveau qui venait d'entrer dans ce groupe d'élite.

Il n'a jamais oublié le regard cramoisi et effroyablement fixe du jeune garçon de neuf ans, trempé de la tête aux pieds, qui lui promettait mille souffrances pour l'avoir ainsi accueilli d'un puissant suiton jutsu.

Raidou était mort de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'Itachi serait désormais son chef d'unité.

**Urgences**

Sasuke adorait voir sa femme habillée en chirurgienne.

Lorsqu'il l'observait faire claquer ses longs gants blancs, enfiler sa blouse stérile, sa charlotte et toute sa panoplie, il était tout émoustillé.

Un soir, il se rendit à l'hôpital pour mater tranquillement son épouse dans sa tenue qu'il qualifiait volontiers d'érotique. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas que Sakura était au courant de son fétiche et ne vit pas venir le coup sec porté dans son cou.

Il se réveilla nu, attaché sur un brancard, dans une salle d'opération. Il gronda qu'on le détache immédiatement, lorsque Sakura arriva dans sa tenue si excitante. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à jouer, elle fut dérangé par Shizune.

- C'était juste pour te dire que tu avais cette salle libre jusque demain matin. Amuses toi bien, je nettoierais derrière toi !

- Tu vois Sasuke-kun, nous avons toute la nuit. Il n'y a pas d'urgence !

**Usage**

Comme toute arme, un kunai à de nombreuses usages.

L'arme peut être utilisée pour tuer silencieusement, pour détourner d'autres attaques ou même pour participer à des travaux agricoles.

Pour Sasuke, cette arme est un symbole qui le rend nostalgique. C'est un reflet du passé.

Car c'est Itachi qui lui a enseigné à les lancer.

**Uzumaki**

Les membres de clan du pays des tourbillons possèdent de nombreux points communs.

Ce sont tous de véritables tornades, des hyperactifs n'ayant jamais leur langue dans leur poche. Ils ont été les seuls à pouvoir contenir la puissance de Kyûbi. Ils n'abandonnent jamais et se battent jusqu'au bout pour leurs proches.

Les Uzumaki ont presque tous disparus, car ils étaient devenus trop gênants pour une certaine personne qui a manipulé plusieurs Kage.

Malgré tout, même en ayant quasiment disparu, ils restent toujours la bête noire de Madara.


	22. V comme

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la lettre V, sortie en avance.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance<strong>

La vengeance n'est pas une solution.

Sasuke le sait très bien, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un vengeur.

Lorsqu'il vit Itachi s'effondrer, il se sentit incroyablement vide, comme s'il n'avait plus rien.

Lorsque Madara lui raconta la vérité, Sasuke ressentit à nouveau cette flamme en lui.

Désormais, il allait venger son clan et son frère.

La vengeance n'est pas une solution, mais ça déculpabilise. En plus, il n'avait plus que ça.

**Ventre**

Chôji se plaignait de son embonpoint, lorsqu'il était encore source de quolibets.

Ino était une jolie fille, mais il n'osait pas l'approcher. Même lorsqu'ils finirent ensemble, il avait toujours un peu honte de son poids.

Alors Ino décida de le soutenir de façon assez étonnante.

Elle abandonna son régime pour gagner de quoi la remplumer et ajouter quelques poignées d'amour.

Chôji la trouva encore plus mignonne qu'avant.

**Victoire**

Lorsque Naruto et Sakura firent face à Kakashi pour la première fois depuis trois ans, ils affrontèrent leur sensei.

Quand ils triomphèrent, ils sourirent.

La victoire qu'ils ressentaient les emplissaient de joie.

Pourtant, ce fut Kakashi le plus heureux. Ses élèves étaient vraiment de grands ninjas et leur victoire, c'était également la sienne, en tant que sensei.

**Vilain**

Tobi aimait beaucoup faire des farces à Deidara-sempaï.

Il restait toujours un bon garçon, horripilant et maladroit. Il aimait se comporter comme un idiot, poussant si loin la comédie que Deidara aurait admit que ce second masque pouvait être élevé au rang d'art.

Lorsque Deidara se suicida, il eut tout de même une pensée pour Tobi.

Pourtant, Tobi n'avait que faire de cet idiot remplaçable. Il avait un plan plus grand, que personne ne pouvait entrevoir et il ne partagerait pas les fruits de tous ses efforts.

Tobi est un vilain garçon.

**Visage**

Kakashi masquait toujours son visage.

On ne sait pas pourquoi et peu de gens savent à quoi il ressemble.

Tout le monde, de ses collègues jônins à ses élèves de la team 7, planifie des stratégies et des pièges pour enfin savoir ce qu'il y a derrière ce masque.

Lorsque Naruto regarda le cadavre de Kakuzu, il vit ces points de suture fermant cet ignoble sourire taillé au kunai. Le blond regarda brièvement son sensei et eut un frisson, préférant finalement ne pas savoir.


	23. W comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la nouvelle série de drabbles, assez difficile à trouver d'ailleurs.

Petit hommage également à J. Assange. Preuve que je savais vraiment pas quoi mettre pour cette fichue lettre qui devrait pas exister.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Wakizashi<strong>

Le wakizashi est un sabre de plus petite taille, porté par tous les membres de la Racine.

Pour Sai, cette arme était plus adaptée aux combats en intérieur, qu'un long sabre.

En plus d'être pratique, cette arme était un bon moyen de railler son ennemi. Naruto en fit d'ailleurs les frais.

Lorsque le jinchûriki se moqua de la faible portée de l'arme de Sai, ce dernier lui répliqua qu'avec cette arme, il n'avait rien à compenser, _lui._

Sai n'a encore jamais osé sortir cette vanne devant Sasuke et sa Kusanagi.

**Walkyrie**

Dans certains pays lointains, certaines croyances courent sur l'existence de femmes guerrières splendides, épousant les plus forts guerriers et les emportant morts dans un au-delà.

Les voyageurs racontent des tas de légendes, surtout lorsqu'ils s'aventurent aux confins du monde shinobi, croisant des explorateurs comme venus d'un autre monde.

En général, tout le monde rit de ces histoires de bonne femme. On sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien qu'un immense océan autour du monde shinobi.

Pourtant, le type ayant raconté cette rumeur fut accosté par un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et ébouriffés, qui voulait vraiment en savoir plus.

**Whisky**

Il existe une loi qui interdit la vente d'alcool aux moins de seize ans et l'on compte sur leurs sensei pour la faire appliquer.

Inutile de dire qu'elle est largement inappliquée. Après l'incroyable vague de réussite dans le second passage des examens chunins, l'irresponsable Kakashi rapporta un rouleau cachant une centaine de bouteilles de whisky.

On retrouva tout le monde complètement ivre, dans un bar dévasté. Entre ceux étalés dans leur vomi, comme Neji; ceux qui gueulaient des chansons paillardes, comme Asuma; celles se lançant dans des danses érotiques, comme Ino; ou ceux qui avaient roulé sous la table, comme Shikamaru; le tableau était pitoyable.

Tsunade leur refusa tout remède, espérant que leur mémorable gueule de bois leur servirait de leçon. Quoique vu l'air de Kakashi, pas plus dérangé que ça par le comportement général, elle en doutait fortement.

**Whisky (2)**

Lorsque Sasuke revint à Konoha, Naruto déclara qu'il fallait fêter ça.

Tsunade fut absolument horrifiée du résultat.

En général, on retrouve les ninjas complètement éméchés avec des comportements inattendus. C'est vrai, qui irait imaginer Anko ronronner en se collant à Ibiki ? Qui imaginerait Shino éclater de rire pour un rien ?

La Godaime ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il faille reconstruire le bar en entier, parce que ces deux crétins décidèrent de s'envoyer mutuellement à l'hôpital. Sai les y aida involontairement en mettant Sakura en colère, la kunoichi participant ainsi à la démolition du bistrot en question.

Tsunade préféra rapidement oublier les événements en se saoulant au saké.

**WikiLeaks**

Certains ninjas qui entrevoient le futur ont entendu parler d'un mystérieux espace ou l'on retrouve tous les plus grands secrets d'Etat divulgués au public.

Heureusement pour les kages, personne n'aurait à l'esprit de révéler des renseignements secrets sans rien attendre en retour. Ca se saurait si les gens étaient idéalistes, pensaient-ils aveuglément.

Pourtant, Sasuke en savait beaucoup, grâce aux informations d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki. Il finit par tout dévoiler, montrant au monde entier toutes les combines, les mensonges et les crimes de dizaines de dirigeants et d'hommes influents.

Ce monde lui avait volé sa famille, fait de sa vie un mensonge et avait détruit son avenir.

Alors, par vengeance, il allait détruire le monde shinobi.


	24. X comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici l'une des lettres les plus galères de notre alphabet.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

L'unique lettre universellement partagée pour désigner une catégorie sensible d'œuvres.

Même si Jiraiya est devenu un pervers obsédé, allant jusqu'à arriver en milieu de réunion avec une fille nue sur son épaule, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a eu deux femmes d'exception dans sa vie.

La première c'est Tsunade, sa coéquipière. Il était toujours prêt à faire l'idiot pour qu'elle le remarque. Ce fut l'unique femme qu'il ait demandé en mariage et qu'il ait sincèrement aimée pour ce qu'elle était, malgré un caractère exécrable.

La seconde, ce fut son élève Konan. Il n'a jamais essayé de découvrir à quel point elle était bien fichue. Non seulement parce qu'elle était un peu jeune à cette époque, mais aussi parce que le reflet d'intense jalousie dans le Rinnegan de Nagato était suffisamment explicite et dissuasif.

**Xénophobie**

Les ninjas de différents pays se détestent.

Bien sûr, ils savent coopérer et maintenir de cordiales relations quand leurs chefs l'ordonnent, mais ce n'est pas de toute gaieté.

Shikamaru et Temari le savent bien, puisqu'ils passent un mois sur deux dans le village de l'autre.

Pourtant, ils ne s'en formalisent guère.

Tant qu'ils ont l'autre à leur coté, ils ont le sentiment d'être chez eux.

**Xérasie**

Lorsqu'un matin, Ino s'arracha une poignée de cheveux, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient secs et cassants.

Elle hurla, essayant tous les shampooings, les lotions ou les remèdes pour soigner ses cheveux. Rien n'y fit, ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus abimés, tombaient facilement et pire encore, ils refusaient de repousser.

En désespoir de cause, elle alla voir Sakura pour lui demander de trouver la cause de ce désastre. La jeune médecin identifia la maladie comme une xérasie, causée par des apports insuffisants en nourriture.

Heureusement, Ino s'y était prise à temps. Les racines des ses cheveux n'étaient déjà pas toutes mortes et ainsi, ils n'allaient pas devoir entièrement tomber.

Au moins, cette maladie allait l'inciter à ne plus mettre sa santé en danger par un régime ridicule. En plus, elle allait pouvoir s'entraîner au henge pour dissimuler les mèches qui allaient bientôt manquer.

**Xylographe**

Les xylographes sont des artistes spécialisés dans la gravure du bois.

Sasori en est un exemple, lorsqu'il grave minutieusement des sceaux dans le corps de ses marionnettes humaines.

C'est un travail demandant de la minutie et de la patience, nécessaire pour obtenir de quoi armer ses œuvres d'art éternelles.

Après tout, Sasori est un artiste.

**Xytolite**

La xytolite est un explosif riche en nitrate de sodium.

Ce produit aisément fabricable en laboratoire est fabriqué à base d'une argile emplie de nitrates.

Deidara part souvent à la recherche de cette matière qu'il extrait et transforme avec précaution pour en faire ses précieuses créations.

Il le dit lui-même, la beauté d'une chose réside dans le fait qu'elle est éphémère et qu'elle laisse une empreinte indélébile dans l'esprit de celui qui l'observe.

Après tout, Deidara est un artiste.


	25. Y comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici finalement l'avant dernière lettre de cette liste de drabbles.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato<strong>

Yamato est une énigme et le secret de sa naissance est bien gardé.

Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une expérience d'Orochimaru, un sujet de test fabriqué dans une tentative de cloner le Shodaime Hokage.

Même s'il a survécu, l'ANBU se demande souvent pourquoi, de tous les enfants ayant servi de cobayes au sannin dément, il fut le seul à avoir survécu.

Son sempai, Kakashi, n'a pas de réponse. Il lui a juste dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir un ami comme lui dans sa vie.

Yamato pense que c'est une raison suffisante.

**Yandere**

Lorsque Sasuke était jeune, il craignait beaucoup ses fangirls.

Elles étaient jeunes, mais déjà très collantes et souvent déterminées à éliminer la concurrence.

Il se savait fort, mais il craignait qu'un jour, l'une de ces hystériques ne l'assassine en pleine nuit avant de se suicider, juste à cause d'un amour psychotique et déviant.

Pourtant, malgré l'insistance de la folle de Yamabaka et de la sangsue rose, la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur à l'Académie était Hinata Hyûga.

Avec sa personnalité extrêmement réservée, il savait que le jour ou elle révèlerait son coté yanderu – inévitablement latent dans ce genre de personnes, selon lui – les choses deviendraient très violentes.

**Yoga**

Le yoga est une école philosophique plusieurs fois millénaire, une discipline calmant les esprits par la relaxation.

Cet art permet d'aider les hyperactifs à canaliser leurs pulsions d'agressivité et de les aider à atteindre l'harmonie entre leur corps et leur esprit.

Kiba trouvait que toutes ces superstitions n'étaient qu'un ramassis de bêtises. Il était un ninja, pas un prêtre.

- _En faire te ferais du bien_, répondit Shino avec son calme habituel. _Même Naruto en fait._

Enfin, si le blond s'y était mis, c'était car sa femme était enceinte. Il avait besoin de se calmer l'esprit, sinon il passerait des journées – et des nuits – entières à la veiller.

**Yondaime**

Namikaze Minato était le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha.

Pour le village d'Iwa, il était l'éclair jaune, détesté pour avoir participé à leur défaite durant la dernière guerre shinobi.

Pour les habitants de Konoha, il était le plus grand des Hokage, ayant donné sa vie en tuant le démon renard aux neufs queues.

Pour Naruto, Minato n'était pas simplement son idole, c'était avant tout son père.

**Yuri**

Une tradition partagée par les ninjas veut que tout ce qui se passe dans les bains féminins ne se soit jamais déroulé.

C'est un espace de liberté dans une société avec une morale rigide, ou les femmes peuvent se livrer à de nombreuses découvertes parfois surprenantes.

Parmi les sujets qui ont fait jaser, il y avait l'exceptionnelle taille des seins d'Hinata, le sexe glabre et épilé de Tenten ou la couleur inhabituelle de l'abricot de Sakura.

Lorsque Jiraiya s'inspira de ces scènes pour écrire un nouveau roman, ses livres se vendirent comme des petits pains.

Il se réfugia un mois au Mont Myoboku après ça.


	26. Z comme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette série de drabbles. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à me lire que j'ai eu à les écrire.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Zanbatô<strong>

La légendaire épée de Zabuza est bien connue pour son tranchant mortel.

Kubikiribôchô est célèbre pour le fait que ce couteau de boucher est presque incassable, se régénérant à chaque fois que le sang teinte sa lame.

Zabuza sait que son épée ne l'abandonnera jamais, qu'elle ne le trahira jamais. Après tout, les outils ne servent qu'à réaliser des ambitions.

Pourtant, il aimait bien cette épée. La trancheuse de têtes, comme il l'a joliment nommée, était un symbole. Plus qu'une arme, il la considérait comme un partenaire.

**Zéro**

Chaque membre de l'Akatsuki porte une bague dont le symbole est rattaché à une divinité chinoise antique.

Tous, sauf Pein.

Il n'a pas besoin de se lier avec une de ces pâles entités bienveillantes.

Il est le seul Dieu, l'Unique, le Zéro. Le nombre maudit.

Celui qui doit apporter l'Apocalypse sur ce monde.

**Zizanie**

Il y a des gens qui ont un don pour pourrir l'ambiance en quelques mots.

Orochimaru aimait entretenir la zizanie dans son repaire, pour plusieurs raisons.

Cette ambiance de délation poussait les subordonnés à s'espionner mutuellement plutôt que de se retourner contre lui et c'était divertissant de voir jusqu'à quel point ses larbins seraient capable d'aller dans la perfidie.

Pourtant, les deux plus efficaces semeurs de zizanie, qu'étaient Kabuto et Karin, s'entendaient à merveille.

**Zombie**

Un zombie est une créature morte, insensible à la douleur et ramenée par une puissante magie.

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Hidan n'est pas un zombie. Il clame même n'avoir aucun point commun avec ces créatures.

Il est bel et bien vivant, à gueuler pour le plus grand malheur de Kakuzu. Il est extrêmement sensible, au contraire, puisqu'il trouve que souffrir en se charcutant les entrailles, c'est l'extase absolue, qui lui permet d'atteindre un plaisir tel qu'il en appréhende ainsi une partie de la nature transcendantale qui compose Jashin-sama.

On dit aussi que les zombies n'ont pas de cerveau.

Malheureusement pour Hidan, ce point précis le rapproche significativement des zombies.

**Zouave**

Naruto a toujours fait le zouave durant son enfance.

Détesté, il a choisi de se comporter comme un idiot, pour qu'on fasse attention à lui et qu'on le sous-estime sans cesse.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin respecté, il arrêta de jouer au zouave.

Il dut surtout en affronter un autre de zouave, masqué celui là, qui s'était également fait passer pour un attardé.

C'est fou ce que faire le zouave est utile pour créer une bonne couverture.


End file.
